Escape del Infierno
by azumideblack
Summary: El robo de una vacuna en experimentación, crea un Apocalipsis en el país del sol naciente.
1. Prólogo

Mi _**No estimado**_ plagiador: Queda prohibida la edición, reproducción y publicación total o parcial de esta historia en cualquier blog, página o grupo cerrado. Si quieres publicar, ¡escribe! Agradezco que te guste este fic, pero personajes aparte ( algunos son propiedad de naoko Takeushi) El resto de palabras son mías. Evitemos confrontaciones.

.-

.-

.-

 **ESCAPE DEL INFIERNO**

 **Autora:**

 **Azumi Kou Kido**

 **Prólogo**

En un laboratorio clandestino…

-Si logras el compuesto, habremos creado la droga más eficaz contra el envejecimiento. –Murmura un joven golpeando una pelota de goma contra una pared para atraparlo nuevamente. –Y entonces seremos más ricos que Bill Gates y Donald Trump juntos.

-Primero tenemos que estabilizar la fórmula. –El hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con una bata, mascarilla y guantes de látex mide un líquido viscoso agregándolo a una extraña mezcla. Espera unos segundos antes de dirigirla a una máquina centrífuga. –Cinco minutos y estará lista.

Un tercer chico, que lee historieta, levanta la mirada.

-No olviden darle las gracias a papá –Expresa calmado.

-¿Cómo pudiste obtener el compuesto?

-Ayer, cuando llegó del laboratorio tocaron a la puerta unos militares. Aproveché para buscar cigarrillos entre sus cosas y encontré el compuesto junto con unos documentos que hablaban de revitalización inmediata de las células.

-¿En quién la probaremos? –Pregunta el de la pelota.

Los tres se miran.

-Ya hice mi parte robando la sustancia. –Advierte el otro.

-Tengo una idea –el que hace de científico comenta –Iremos al metro y pincharemos a tres ancianos al azar. Lo menos que puede suceder sea que mueran.

-Y si viven…

-Estarán más que felices de anunciar el milagro de la juventud…


	2. Chapter 1

Prohibida su reproducción o publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **Capitulo I**

-Serena –Llama Darien ordenando la caótica cocina subiendo el volumen del televisor para escuchar las noticias matutinas –El desayuno está listo.

-Un momento –Grita desde el tocador –Ya casi estoy... –Se escucha un sonido de frustración –La ropa ya no me queda.

-Iremos por algo -Sonriente se dirige al tocador con una taza de leche –Solo si sales antes de año nuevo.

La puerta se abre mostrando a una rubia menuda con un embarazo de siete meses.

-Eres tan gracioso –Acepta la bebida –Pero te recuerdo que eres el responsable de que esto esté aquí –Señala su tripa.

-No recuerdo que te negaras a divertirte aquella vez –Toca la nariz de Serena -¿Lista para el obstetra?

-Solo después de devorar diez barras de chocolate, toneladas de fresas con crema y muchos pastelillos de vainilla.

-¿Pruebas primero mi emparedado de mermelada y queso?

-¿Mermelada de naranja?

-La acabaste toda anoche mientras veías tu telenovela y llorabas por el destino de la protagonista. –Indica –Hallé la de piña a medio terminar.

Otro gemido de frustración.

-Debí seducir al dueño del supermercado y no a un simple capitán del ejército.

Darien la atrae contra su cuerpo.

-Repite eso.

-¿Capitancito? –Lo provoca.

-Lo fui hasta ayer por la tarde. –Muy serio le muestra un papel doblado –Ayer me enteré de que nos iban a enviar al Medio Oriente y presenté mi carta de renuncia.

-¡Darien!

-No pienso dejarte sola cuando más me necesitas. –La besa suavemente acariciando el henchido abdomen. –Mi hijo y tú son mi prioridad.

-¿Qué haremos para pagar la cuenta del hospital y…?

-Envié mi currículo a varias empresas de seguridad y del gobierno. –Se encoge de hombros tratando de aligerar la situación –Las barras de chocolate, fresas con crema y eso otro que quieres tendrán que esperar un poco. –Pesarosa, su esposa mueve la cabeza –Al menos ya tenemos casi todo lo del bebé. –Ella sigue silenciosa –La renta está pagada hasta fin de año. Eso nos da seis meses de plazo…

-Le debemos dinero a papá.

-Y le pagaremos hasta la última moneda –Promete Darien –Desayuna mientras me cambio para salir.

Sentándose a la mesa, Serena observa el emparedado. Siempre amanece hambrienta, pero en ese instante no le apetece bocado. Haciendo un esfuerzo por el bien del bebé, muerde un pequeño trozo arrugando el entrecejo al notar que le falta mermelada. Va a ir por el frasco, pero recuerda que no puede derrochar. Resignada toma un sorbo de leche y toma el control del televisor aumentando más el volumen.

-" _Esta mañana Tokio amaneció colapsada debido a fallas en el sistema del metro. Las autoridades no han querido dar mayores detalles de lo que ocurre, pero personas cercanas a las estaciones nos indican por vía watssap que se han apersonado ambulancias y cuerpos de bomberos."_

-Tendremos que ir al doctor en auto –Grita Serena a Darien –El metro no está funcionando.

Vestido con un jeans y una camiseta, Darien se acerca a la cocina.

-Viajar desde aquí en auto no me parece bien para tu estado. Serán tres horas sin detenernos.

-Puedo llamar al doctor y aplazar la cita.

Pensativo, observa la pantalla del televisor.

- _"Nos reportan disturbios en Ginza, el centro de Tokio, Nihonbashi y ciudades dormitorios. Llamamos a la calma y advertimos a los ciudadanos que no salgan de sus casas; los que están afuera retornen a ellas."_

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Iré a comprar suministros en caso de un toque de queda –Darien va por la chaqueta.

-Iré contigo. No pienso quedarme sentada pensando que algo pueda sucederte.

Inspirando fuertemente, él abre la puerta. Cuando su esposa se empeña en algo, no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión...

.-

.-

Espero comentarios para saber si la continúo.


	3. Chapter 2

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

En el supermercado, Serena toma un carrito de compras cuando cuatro soldados irrumpen en el recinto observando a su alrededor hasta dar con la persona que buscan. Acercándose a Darien, hacen un saludo militar.

-Sub-teniente Seiya Kou, Señor. A su órdenes.

-Sargento Mayor Kunzite Malachite, Señor.

-Sargento Primero, Neflyte Sanjoin.

-Cabo Primero, Taiki Kou.

Asustada, Serena toma la mano de su marido.

-Darien, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo mismo me pregunto. –Dice entrecerrando los ojos.

El Sub-teniente observa a su alrededor.

-El General Kenji Tsukino nos dio la orden de llevarlo a la base. A usted y su esposa –dice en voz baja.

-¿Papá?

-Ayer dimití…

-Salgamos, por favor.

Intrigado, Darien sujeta firmemente la mano de serena y va tras tres de los oficiales. El Sargento Primero se dirige a los estantes y neveras.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Seiya abre la puerta trasera del vehículo rústico.

-Le explicaremos todo mientras vamos a la base.

-No me moveré de aquí aunque sea mi suegro quien me convoque.

Nuevamente, Seiya barre con la vista los alrededores, sintiendo lástima por las mujeres y los niños ignorantes de todo.

-Hubo un brote epidémico en la estación Central de Tokio. No sabemos cómo ocurrió, pero una vacuna que estaba en período de prueba contra la gangrena avanzada desapareció de los laboratorios…

-Debemos movernos -Taiki ha regresado con agua, galletas, barras proteicas, enlatados, varias gaseosas y helados, obsequiándole a Serena uno de chocolate –No debemos ser descorteses con la señora.

-Gracias –pálida, intenta sonreír.

-Iremos detrás de ustedes –Kunzite expresa –Sus llaves.

Darien se las entrega. Neflyte toma dos botellas de agua, dos gaseosas y un paquete de galletas antes de seguir a Kunzite.

Todos abordan los autos, dirigiéndose hacia la autopista.

-La vacuna que se extravió fue una prueba fallida. Los tejidos revivían pero sin regenerarse. –Seiya, en el puesto del copiloto, le entrega un expediente a Darien –Esas células "vueltas a la vida" atacaban las sanas, convirtiéndolas en depredadoras.

Darien lee algo que parece tomado de una película. La palabra zombi se le fija en la cabeza.

-Esta mañana, tres indigentes que acostumbraban dormir en las bancas del subterráneo, tuvieron una crisis psicótica y atacaron algunos pasajeros –Continúa Taiki pasando varios vehículos. –La noticia que recibimos fue que ellos también atacaban a otras personas.

-Atacaron… -Serena jadea perturbada -¿Con palos, cuchillos…?

-Mordiscos –Informa Seiya restregando fuertemente su rostro –Mordían a las personas arrancándoles trozos de piel.

-¡Dios santo!

-¿Por qué los comisionaron a buscarme y cómo sabían dónde hallarme?

-El GPS de su teléfono –Explica Seiya –La primera pregunta será respondida en la base.

Continúan en silencio hasta que Serena tiene una urgencia.

-Necesito orinar –Susurra a Darien quien ha estado navegando por la red donde han subido vídeos de lo que sucede -¿Qué ves?

-Nada importante –Perturbado, entrega el teléfono a Seiya quien se impresiona –Mi esposa necesita un baño.

-Estamos cerca –Taiki dobla a la izquierda.

-Esta no es la ruta a la base.

-Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Toda la isla será declarada en cuarentena las próximas horas.

-Si no te detienes orinaré dentro del auto –Advierte Serena.

-Detente –Ordena Seiya –Mientras tanto, me comunicaré con la Base.

Taiki activa las luces de emergencia antes de reducir la velocidad. El otro vehículo se para detrás de ellos, descendiendo los hombres.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? –Pregunta Neflyte.

-Urgencia de embarazada –Seiya señala a Serena siendo escoltada por Darien detrás de un árbol. -¿Qué han dicho?

-La cuarentena será declarada las próximas horas. –Kunzite informa – Los brotes de epidemia se han diseminado rápidamente gracias a los trenes. Tenemos que alcanzar el avión antes de este lapso o quedaremos atrapados.

-¿Nuestros familiares están a salvo? –Taiki piensa en sus padres.

-Eso fue lo que me informaron –Neflyte asiente esperando que sea cierto.

-Miren esto –Seiya muestra la pantalla.

En ella se aprecian cuerpos mutilados que vuelven a levantarse a pesar de haber sido abaleados por la policía.

-¡Ave María purísima!

Los tres miran extrañados a Kunzite.

-¿Cuándo un ateo invoca a una deidad?

-Invocaré a Gokú si es necesario para salir de esta pesadilla.

-Estamos listos –Serena se ha acercado silenciosamente palideciendo al ver la pantalla -¿Qué es…?

-Debemos continuar. –Seiya aleja el receptor. –Nos quedan poco tiempo.

Un movimiento detrás de ellos llama su atención.

-Aborden los autos de inmediato –Seiya ordena observando a la ensangrentada niña de alrededor de cinco años avanzar hacia ellos emitiendo extraños sonidos antes de adquirir una expresión salvaje. Sacando su arma de reglamento, le quita el seguro. – Pequeña, regresa a tu casa.

La niña, ataviada con un overol de escuela, emite un chillido agudo antes de correr hacia Seiya. El oficial retrocede negándose a dispararle. Ella salta sobre él intentado morderlo mientras hace sonidos repugnantes. Kunzite la jala por las coletas estrellándola contra el suelo en el momento que más personas se aproximan emitiendo los mismos gritos que la niña.

-Vámonos.

Los dos abordan los autos, acelerando. Serena voltea a ver a la niña, sorprendiéndose cuando ésta se incorpora y corre junto con los otros intentando alcanzar los vehículos.

-Pensé que la habían asesinado.

-No podemos matar lo que ya está muerto –Masajeando su cuello, Seiya siente que es jalado hacia atrás -¿Qué hace?

-Si te mordió, te echaré del auto. No expondré a mi esposa a ningún riesgo –Darien revisa las manos del oficial.

-No me hizo nada –Sacudiéndose molesto, se acomoda en su asiento ajustando el cinturón de seguridad.

Su teléfono suena indicando la entrada de un email. Abre el correo concentrándose en la información que le es filtrada clandestinamente junto con un vídeo de la Estación Central de Metro de Tokio.

Seiya ha recibido la orden de desviarse a un punto lejano de las ciudades debido a que el aeropuerto fue tomado por los muertos vivos. Dándole la orden a su subalterno, se desvían hacia una carretera rural.

-Maldición –el sub oficial reduce la velocidad observando varios autos atravesados en la vía. Parecen haber sido abandonados de prisa porque las puertas están abiertas y algunos continúan encendidos. -¿cómo atravesaremos la congestión?

Darien voltea a ver si los siguen, descubriendo que no hay nadie.

-Podemos moverlos a un lado dejando espacio para pasar. Serena conducirá.

-Le diré a los otros. –Taiki desborda, dirigiéndose al otro coche. –Debemos mover los autos para continuar.

Kunzite busca en su teléfono la distancia hacia el último punto de encuentro.

-Podríamos llegar caminando.

-Díselo al Capitán Chiba y su esposa. –Replica Neflyte –A no ser que quieras llevarla en brazos todo el trayecto.

-¿Por qué no enviaron a otro para esta misión?

-Debieron hacerlo. Así estarías convertido en muerto viviente hace rato. –Neflyte sale del vehículo –Si comenzamos ahora terminaremos antes.

Serena sale del asiento trasero y ocupa el puesto del conductor, Darien y Seiya se arman y caminan lentamente hacia los autos abandonados, pendientes al más mínimo movimiento. Una vez que hacen la inspección, ponen la palanca en neutro y mueven los vehículos el espacio suficiente para que Serena pase con el suyo. Taiki y Neflyte hacen lo propio desde el otro extremo hasta encontrase en el centro.

-Listo –Respirando tranquilo, el castaño de ojos violetas se apoya en el auto cercano a la zanja. –Nos costó solo dieciocho minutos.

Ninguno de los hombres advierte la figura femenina arrastrarse hasta acortar la distancia.

-¡Cuidado! –Grita Serena, oprimiendo el claxon.

Demasiado tarde. La mujer clava sus dientes en la pantorrilla de Taiki.

-¡Taiki! –Seiya va a socorrerlo, pero Darien y Neflyte lo sujetan.

-No puede hacer nada por él.

-¡Es mi hermano!

-Fue infectado.

-¡Maldita! –El castaño cae al suelo; horrorizado le vacía el arma en la cabeza pero ella emite el mismo chillido de la niña antes de treparse sobre él y morderlo en el cuello.

Los otros tres corren a los autos, notando que una multitud se aproxima veloz, atropellándose entre ellos pero sin sufrir daño alguno ni reducir la velocidad.

Apenas han abordado, Serena acelera el vehículo. Neflyte voltea viendo cómo Kunzite es rodeado por la multitud.

-Perdimos también a Malachite…

-.

-.

-.

Gracias por sus comentarios. No he olvidado los otros fics, pero algo que está sucediendo en mi familia me tiene viendo zombis y no amor. Con respecto al MISTERIO DEL MAR DEL DIABLO, lo estoy registrando para llevarlo a libro con las correspondientes correcciones y ediciones.


	4. Chapter 3

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **Capitulo III**

Kunzite intenta mover el vehículo sin éxito. Desesperado, busca en la guantera algo que le ayude antes de que los zombis rompan los cristales. Descubre pañuelos desechables, cd de varios autores, una loción. Abriéndola, detecta que contiene mentol y alcanfor. Va a continuar su búsqueda, pero nota que los muertos vivos se habían alejado hasta que cerró el frasco. Abriéndolo nuevamente, lo pasea al frente y los lados. Arroja un poco en el asiento del pasajero y los cristales de las ventanas, sorprendiéndose gratamente.

Abriendo ligeramente el cristal, derrama un poco afuera. De inmediato, los muertos vivos comienzan a hacer extrañas muecas, como intentando alejar el olor.

Él aprovecha para mover el auto lentamente deteniéndose al ver a Taiki, o lo que queda de él. Parte de la piel del cuello cae sobre la tela de su uniforme, tiene un ojo casi salido y camina cojeando.

Furioso por el destino de su colega, aprieta el acelerador embistiéndolo.

-No estoy llorando –Se convence, pese a que la vista se le acaba de nublar…

-Malas noticias –Gruñe Serena.

-¿Qué sucede? –Los hombres se ponen alertas.

-Nuevamente tengo la vejiga llena. –Se lamenta –Y es hora de que alguien más conduzca –Se dirige a una solitaria casa de dos plantas a orilla de la carretera. –Necesito una almohada y pantuflas. Mis pies se están inflamando.

-No podemos detenernos –Sentencia Seiya. Observa cómo ella quita las llaves del encendedor -¿Qué hace?

-Busque las pantuflas y la almohada mientras voy al tocador –Exige ella abandonando el vehículo.

-Demonios –Esta vez es Darien quien sale furioso –Serena, dame las llaves.

-De ninguna manera. –Despojándose de los zapatos los arroja lejos.

-¿Por qué te comportas como una niña?

–Intenta tener un peso como este dentro de ti y hablaremos –Se acerca a la puerta de la vivienda.

-Quédate aquí –Resignado, Darien observa por la ventana. –Parece despejado –Sacando su arma abre la puerta.

Impaciente, Serena entra tras él buscando el tocador.

-Y por eso nunca me casé –Señala Seiya –No habrá mujer que me trate como esa pulga al mequetrefe que le dobla el tamaño.

Sonriendo, Neflyte sale del auto. El Capitán Darien Chiba se jactaba de lo mismo hasta que "la pulga" hija del General Kenji Tsukino, apenas salida de la secundaria fue a visitar a su padre un día de parada militar. Dos años estuvo Darien arrastrándose para que la chiquilla lo aceptara.

Sacando su arma, el Sub-oficial camina detrás de la casa.

Seiya se impacienta, decidiendo ir por la pareja. Ingresa a la casa encontrando a Darien parado en una puerta.

-Serena está vomitando –Pesaroso le informa –Esto es demasiado para ella.

-Pensé que estaba bien.

-Delante de ustedes no iba a mostrar debilidad… -Un ruido en el piso superior los alerta.

-Quédese con su esposa –Saca el arma, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Pegando su espalda contra la pared asciende lentamente hasta llegar al descanso.

Nuevamente se escucha algo. El sonido proviene de la puerta más alejada. Quitándole el seguro al arma, se aproxima a la puerta esperando que su " _encargo_ " esté a salvo en el rústico. Inspirando fuertemente toma el pomo girándolo lentamente con los sentidos en su máxima potencia.

Empuja la puerta dando un paso adentro…

De pronto le arrojan polvo en el rostro antes de recibir un golpe que lo aturde. Evadiendo una patada toma al atacante por el tobillo arrojándolo contra la pared.

-¡Ah! –Gime la persona cuando Seiya le da un puñetazo.

-¿Qué…? –Neflyte ha corrido escaleras arriba encontrando en el suelo a una mujer rubia -¿Está muerta?

-¿Quién? –Parpadeando varias veces, el subteniente logra enfocar a su atacante -¿Es una chica? –Contempla la forma de sus senos debajo de la delgada franelilla y la curva de sus caderas y las largas piernas bajo el pantalón deportivo. –Me atacó como una bestia –Se justifica dirigiéndose al lavabo.

-Ajá –Neflyte se inclina tomándole el pulso en su delgado y largo cuello –Esta mujer huele a jazmín. ¿Qué mujer puede ser una bestia si huele tan deliciosa?

Seiya regresa con la cara mojada y una toalla blanca en la mano. Observa a su alrededor, encontrando una fotografía en el buró. En ella, la desconocida posa sonriente junto a dos personas mayores.

-Es su casa… -Guarda silencio cuando ella gime.

Aturdida, mueve la cabeza llevándose una mano al pómulo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Neflyte.

-¿Qué me hicieron? –Murmura pesadamente –Llamaré a la policía… -Vuelve a perder el sentido.

-Está bien –Contrariado por haber golpeado a una mujer, Seiya abandona la alcoba –Nos vamos.

-No podemos dejarla aquí.

-Se defendió bien antes, puede hacerlo... ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –Cuestiona a Serena y Darien.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Darien nota que su piel presenta un leve bronceado y no el color gris que tienen los zombis.

-Me atacó –Justifica Seiya.

-¿Está viva? –Impresionada, Serena se acerca a la desconocida.

-Lo está. Ahora vayan al coche.

-Deben traerla –Buscando una almohada, la embarazada va por una colcha para luego revisar el armario donde toma dos suéteres y dos camisetas.

-Encontramos frutas y embutidos en la nevera y los cargamos –Darien se agacha para tomar en brazos a la desconocida en vista de que los militares no piensan hacerlo.

-Genial –Gruñe Seiya –Invasores y saqueadores.

-No olvide el mote "Golpeador de mujeres indefensas". –Serena toca el cardenal que comienza a inflamarse.

-Indefensa –Ironiza sintiendo escozor en los ojos producto del talco que le arrojó.

Una vez abajo, Serena pide a Neflyte un poco de hielo, a lo que él va por varias cubiteras.

Colocan a la extraña en el en centro del asiento trasero y parten. A lo Lejos, Kunzite logra divisarlos siguiéndolos. Teme tocar el claxon porque los zombis pueden escucharlos.

Serena voltea viendo su auto.

-¡El Sub-oficial está vivo! –Grita despertando a la desconocida. –Hola –Le sonríe -¿Te duele? –Le pregunta tocando el pómulo que comienza a tornarse oscuro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estamos huyendo –Informa en el momento en que Neflyte estaciona esperando el otro vehículo. -Soy Serena Tsukino. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Envuelve varios cubos de hielo en una de las camisetas.

-Haruka Tenoh –Susurra gimiendo -¿Quién me atacó? ¿Por qué entraron a mi casa?

-Lo siento –Serena soba su tripa –Necesitaba ir al baño y la casa parecía desierta. –Le coloca el hielo sobre el pómulo.

-Me atacaste y yo respondí –Viendo al frente, Seiya se justifica.

-¿Esperabas que te recibiera con una taza de té y panecillos después de entrar a mi recámara como un vulgar delincuente?

-¿Por qué no te manifestaste en lugar de esconderte?

-¡Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje en _mi_ casa!

Agotado por las voces que suben de decibeles, Darien desciende del auto.

-¿También se cansó de la discusión de pareja? –Ironiza Neflyte.

-Son imposibles –Serena se les une –Mi bebé ha comenzado a moverse.

Darien la abraza, sintiendo pataditas en el abdomen.

-Está muy activo.

En ese instante, Kunzite se detiene junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar de tu muerte? –Neflyte lo interroga.

-¿Lo mordieron?

-No me tocaron y ellos no soportan esto –Muestra la loción mentolada.

-¡Gracias! –Serena lo toma, ofreciéndoselo a Darien –Capitán Chiba, ya sabe qué hacer.

Los militares sonríen al verlo seguirla hasta el auto. Serena se sienta, ofreciéndole las piernas. El hombre alto, se arrodilla y agrega un poco de loción en su enorme mano para luego pasarla por las piernas femeninas.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido.

Kunzite pierde la alegría.

-Vi a Kou… convertido. –Cubre su rostro con sus manos –Nunca olvidaré cómo estaba… Su cuello…

-Será mejor que no se lo digas al Sub-teniente –Neflyte mira a su alrededor recordando que ningún lugar es seguro.

Los gritos dentro del rústico se intensifican.

-¿Quién está con el Sub-teniente?

-Larga historia –Suspira -¿Te atreves llevar contigo a la…? –Advierte que Haruka abandona el vehículo cerrando la puerta violentamente.

Darien regresa.

-Los seguiremos desde nuestro auto. La señorita puede acompañarnos.

-Iré con el Sub-teniente. Sanjoin le escoltará. –Arregla Kunzite.

Mudan los alimentos al auto a petición de Serena y emprenden la marcha.

-¿Cuánto falta? –Serena le pregunta después de un rato.

-Debemos llegar en los próximos minutos… -Una jauría humana obstaculiza la carretera –Retroceda lentamente –Agradece que los autos sean casi silenciosos.

Los gruñidos ahogan el poco sonido que emana de los motores.

-¿Qué son esos…? –Haruka se sorprende al verlos -¿Están vivos? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Baja la voz –Darien asegura las puertas retrocediendo lentamente hasta un matorral.

-Son los zombis de los que huimos.

-¿Zombis? -¿Muertos que caminan?

-Y asesinan –Asegura Serena –Éramos seis los que salimos.

-Tengo una idea –Susurra Neflyte.

Kunzite ha retrocedido maldiciendo su suerte, se inclina sobre el volante.

-Veo una avioneta a las doce en punto –Seiya susurra.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a ella? Esta es la única entrada. –Salta cuando tocan el cristal -¿Qué ocurre?

Darien abre la puerta permitiendo la entrada a las mujeres para luego abordar y cerrar con seguro.

-Sanjoin los distraerá para que podamos llegar –Todos advierten que el auto de Darien se aleja a una distancia prudencial antes de encender el estéreo y sonar la bocina repetidamente.

De inmediato, los muertos vivos emiten chillidos y corren detrás del auto que se aleja a velocidad media.

-No puedo creerlo… -Asustada, la mujer alta aguanta la respiración cuando un pequeño niño no mayor de tres años olfatea el aire antes de girarse hacia el rústico. Le falta la mitad de la cara y un bracito. Gimiendo, Serena abraza su abdomen y, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su marido, llora silenciosa.

-¿Tienen la loción?

-Lo que queda de ella –Darien le ofrece el envase casi vacío –Sanjoin se untó un poco.

-Bien pensado –Le entrega el frasco a Seiya –Baje el cristal y arroje un poco afuera.

El militar obedece, advirtiendo que el pequeño se aleja detrás de los otros.

Malachite enciende el rústico dirigiéndose a la pista…

.-

.-

.-

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 4

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Rayos! –Espeta Seiya al llegar al aeroplano.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi hermano era el único que sabía pilotear una avioneta.

-Es su día de suerte –Haruka se jacta –Soy piloto comercial. Llevo suministros a las islas cada quince días.

-Esperaremos a Sanjoin cinco minutos –ordena el oficial.

Haruka aborda la avioneta revisando los instrumentos, el combustible y los alerones mientras Darien asiste a Serena acomodándola en un asiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella le acaricia la mejilla.

-Como si estuviera en un apocalipsis zombi –Sigue impresionada por el pequeño.

Él la besa suavemente.

-Pensé que era apocalipsis novelesco. Te perderás el capítulo final de tu telenovela.

-¡Oh, santo cielo! –Pone los ojos en blanco. -¿Cómo sabré si Mina se queda con la rata?

El moreno logra su cometido: desviar la atención de su esposa.

Afuera, Seiya recibe nuevas órdenes.

 _-"Honshū será bombardeada por los países aliados a las mil seiscientas horas para detener la epidemia."_

¿El Emperador y el Primer Ministro aceptaron? –Pregunta contrariado observando su reloj.

Les quedan menos de quince minutos.

 _-"Ambos están muertos y esta orden salió de la ONU, LA OTAN y los países vecinos. Corea del Norte y del Sur se pusieron de acuerdo por fin en algo"._

-¿A dónde llevó el encargo?

 _-"El General Tsukino está esperándolos en la base de Kagoshima donde están llevando a los pocos sobrevivientes"._

Seiya escribe en un papel las coordenadas que le dicta. Observa el horizonte con la idea de que su país desaparecerá.

-¿Mis padres lo lograron? -¿Cómo les dirá que perdió a su hermano en la travesía? A él mismo le cuesta pensar en Taiki muerto.

- _"Lo siento"_ -Dice su interlocutor – _"La residencia estaba en llamas cuando llegaron los soldados. Hemos tenido muchas bajas"._

Corta la llamada cuando ve el auto oscuro acercarse a toda velocidad.

-Es hora de irnos. –Aborda dejando a Kunzite esperando a Neflyte. Se dirige a la cabina sentándose al lado de la piloto –Enciende los motores.

-¿Ni un por favor? –Pronuncia sarcástica.

Él observa el ojo morado casi cerrado de la chica, avergonzándose por su _hazaña_.

-Por favor, dirígenos al sur –Le entrega las coordenadas.

Afuera, Kunzite espera en las escaleras que llegue su colega.

-Muévete, Sanjoin. Dale con todo lo que tienes. -Detrás del auto se acerca la jauría.

Neflyte se detiene a diez metros, Tomando algo del asiento del copiloto, corre a su máxima velocidad. Alcanza la avioneta en el momento en que esta empieza a moverse.

-Asegura la puerta –Arroja la mochila improvisada a Darien para luego ayudar a Kunzite. –le traje la comida a la señora. –Señala el paquete.

-Gracias –expresa dirigiendo su atención a la ventanilla.

Los no vivos se acercan veloces aullando furiosos. A Darien le parece que es la forma de comunicarse para llamar a otros.

No sabía que estaba sosteniendo el aire hasta que ascienden. Aliviado, atrae a Serena a su pecho.

-Lo logramos, mi princesa. Hemos escapado.

-Gracias al cielo –Ella eleva su rostro, recibiendo un beso -¿Este cacharro tiene baño?

Haruka sobrevuela la pista, observando cómo la multitud salta intentando alcanzarlos. Se aleja elevándose más.

-¿Podría decirme qué ocurrió?

-¿No tiene televisión?

Ella lo mira odiosamente, antes de mirar al frente.

-Traduciré tus palabras: "somos el ejército y metimos la pata creando un virus que escapó de nuestros laboratorios clandestinos y llegó hasta la población civil" ¿Me equivoqué en algo? –Su acompañante se mantiene silencioso –Vaya, y luego dicen que Hollywood no es profeta. Lo que falta es que Terminator nos esté esperando para matar al hijo de Sarah Connor –Hace un ademán en dirección a Serena.

-Era una vacuna, no un virus. –Replica de mala gana.

Guardan silencio observando incendios y humo espeso manado de los pueblos y ciudades que atraviesan.

-Me pregunto quién pagará tantas muertes. Ese niño… -Mueve la cabeza - Mi país está a punto de desaparecer por culpa de quienes debían resguardarlo.

Darien se aproxima a la cabina.

-Serena está descansando –Murmura en voz baja -¿Dónde nos llevan?

-A Kagoshima. Allí espera el General Tsukino.

-¿Por qué no pueden morir con un traumatismo en la cabeza? –Recuerda que Taiki disparó en la cabeza de su asesina sin que ella dejara de moverse.

-Ya están muertos y las células reviven gracias a la acción de la vacuna.

-¿Intentaron quitarles la cabeza? -Pregunta Haruka. –No creo que puedan morder si no tienen cabeza.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando encuentre una katana.

Ella lo observa de reojo.

-Hay gente que debería morirse primero.

Silencioso, Seiya abandona la cabina.

-Su hermano era el otro acompañante que murió hoy –Comenta Darien volviendo con Serena.

-Lo parta un rayo –Murmura Haruka arrepentida.

Hasta ese día lloró la muerte de sus padres, agradeciendo que ya no estén en medio del Apocalipsis sobre Japón.

Seiya se ha acomodado lejos de los otros. El escozor de los ojos no es solo por el talco que le arrojara la salvaje. Ese día perdió a toda su familia mientras salvaguardaba a unos extraños. Extrae de uno de sus bolsillos una fotografía. Fue la última que se tomó con sus padres y Taiki la noche de navidad. Su madre sonreía feliz ignorando que no habría más navidades como esa. Los ojos se le anegan al pensar en su hermano. Taiki estuvo renuente de aceptar esa misión, pero él lo amenazó con una corte marcial si no acataba órdenes.

Secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, observa a la joven dormida. Está despeinada y su palidez contrasta con la bata rosa que usa. El General Tsukino dio la orden de no regresar si no la llevaban con ellos. El Capitán puede ser una baja considerable, pero ella no.

Podría decirse que Darien Chiba le debe la vida a su esposa, porque él no estaba en los planes de rescate hasta que el General pensó en las consecuencias para la salud de Serena si lo dejaban atrás.

Regresa su atención a la fotografía acariciando la imagen. No cree poder volver a reír como lo hacía allí.

El doctor Furuhata tuvo que arruinarlo al llevarse el trabajo a casa. Tener un hijo involucrado con los Yakuza fue lo peor de todo. Las grabaciones de la estación central de Metro de Tokio lo señalan como uno de los responsables de la epidemia junto a un chico de la calle y Soichi Tomoe, el criminal químico que inyectó a los indigentes mientras dormían.

La última información que tuvieron de ellos fue que secuestraron un barco pesquero dirigiéndose hacia el Pacífico. Soichi Tomoe debe tener la fórmula para crear el antídoto.

Desea que así sea o el planeta entero estará muerto…

.-

.-


	6. Chapter 5

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

-Atención, torre de control –Haruka se acerca a una pista cercana a la base de Kagoshima –El combustible está agotado y no lograré llegar a la Base Kagoshima donde nos espera el General Kenji Tsukino. Solicito permiso para aterrizar. –Estática –Repito, solicito permiso para aterrizar.

Seiya entra a la cabina sentándose en el asiento que abandonó antes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta viendo que descienden.

-Nos quedamos sin combustible y si no aterrizamos nos estrellaremos. – Baja el tren de aterrizaje –Dígale a los otros que se preparen.

Darien ha escuchado y ajusta el cinturón de Serena haciendo lo propio.

Kunzite y Neflyte se acomodan cerca de la puerta observando ansiosos por la ventana.

-No es Kagoshima. –El castaño observa los edificios residenciales.

-Tendremos que viajar ciento de kilómetros por tierra. Solo espero que no haya llegado la epidemia.

-Los dioses te oigan. –Escucha el bufido de su compañero -¿Te cansaste de invocar a Gokú?

El otro lo ignora prefiriendo estudiar las cercanías buscando un vehículo que puedan tomar.

Haruka aterriza suavemente.

-Deberíamos buscar combustible y volver a elevarnos –Sugiere Seiya a la piloto.

-Lo pensé, pero esta soledad no es buen augurio –No obtuvo respuesta de la torre de control ni se ve movimiento alguno. –Las bombas de combustible para este tipo de aeronaves están dentro de los galpones y me niego entrar a uno de esos sitios oscuros.

Seiya inspecciona todo lo que ve descubriendo varios microbuses de pasajeros estacionados cerca de la salida.

-En cuanto nos detengamos, correremos hacia ese vehículo –Eleva la voz para que todos lo escuchen –Tomen lo que puedan. Sanjoin, estás a cargo de la puerta, Malachite conducirá el microbús ubicado a las nueve en punto.

-Entendido.

-A la orden.

-Capitán, estará a cargo de su esposa. Yo cuidaré de…

-Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias –Haruka espeta en el momento en que la aeronave se detiene.

Todos se ponen en acción. Kunzite corre hacia los vehículos mientras Darien toma en brazos a Serena siguiéndolo.

Haruka apaga los motores y desabrocha el cinturón. Sigue a Seiya, deteniéndose por un extraño sonido.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta al escuchar un chillido.

-Están aquí –Seiya la toma del brazo arrastrándola consigo –No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Corren detrás de los otros mientras los chillidos se intensifican. Malachite ha probado suerte con tres microbuses sin encontrar la llave hasta que llega al cuarto de doce puestos. El motor sigue caliente.

-No tiene mucho combustible. –Anuncia a los que se le unen.

-Luego nos encargaremos. Por ahora sácanos de aquí. –Ordena su superior.

Los cristales de la sala de espera del terminal de pasajeros estallan liberando decenas de zombis veloces y violentos que corren hacia ellos. Kunzite cierra las puertas y arranca el motor dirigiéndose a la salida.

Seiya busca su teléfono, llamando al infiltrado.

- _"No puedes llamarme…"_

-Avisa que ya no es solo Honshū la contaminada. – Histérico grita - ¡Los no vivos cruzaron hasta Kyūshū por las vías férreas! El aeropuerto estaba infestado y apuesto que la ciudad entera ha caído.

- _"Demonios"._

Seiya respira varias veces antes de volver a hablar más calmado.

-Abandonamos Gifu en una avioneta ejecutiva, pero nos quedamos sin combustible en Kitakyushu. –Un sonido indica que se está quedando sin carga. –Me estoy quedando sin batería. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Avisa al General Tsukino lo que ocurre. Pero solo a él… -El teléfono se apaga.

-¿Necesita un teléfono? –Serena le pregunta volviéndose hacia su esposo sentado a su lado – Facilítale el tuyo.

-Quedó atrás con el Cabo Primero –Susurra respetando el duelo de Seiya.

Haruka se ha sentado en los últimos puestos y observa el panorama. Hay autos detenidos en medio de la calle, tiendas a medio saquear, algunas arrojando humo negro y cristales llenos de sangre. Divisa un resplandor en una ventana del segundo piso.

-Hay alguien allá arriba. Alguien vivo. – Especifica al ver que la señal es una especie de clave morse.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor? –Kunzite espera instrucciones reduciendo la velocidad.

-Continúa.

-Detente –Ordena Darien al ver la súplica de su esposa.

-No podemos. Debo llevarlos a resguardo…

-Si no rescata a las personas que necesitan nuestra ayuda, no seguiré –Serena lo enfrenta.

Observando la determinación en los ojos celestes, Seiya acepta de mala gana.

-Detente cuarenta y cinco segundos. Si nadie sale del edificio o se acerca un zombi arrancarás a toda marcha.

-Entendido –Se detiene en medio de la avenida observando todos los flancos.

Neflyte se sienta cerca de Haruka, vigilando la retaguardia.

-¿Por qué vivías lejos de la civilización? –Entabla conversación.

-Vivo… vivía en Kanagawa. La casa que ustedes invadieron era de mis padres.

-¿Dónde están?

Haruka suspira pesadamente.

-Muertos.

-¿Hoy?

Seiya se acerca dos puestos escuchando la plática.

-Hace una semana. El forense dijo que papá se quedó dormido cuando conducía. Su auto fue hallado al fondo de un despeñadero. –Se detiene un instante al sentir que le tiembla la voz – Hoy me alegro que no puedan ver lo que ustedes le hicieron al país que tanto amaban.

Todos se levantan al ver salir tres mujeres, un hombre y un lactante, traen consigo bolsas de víveres y una pequeña maleta. Al instante Kunzite abre la puerta, pero Seiya la obstaculiza con su cuerpo.

-¿Tienen alguna herida? ¿Un rasguño, mordida o algo más?

Los cuatro adultos niegan con la cabeza.

-Somos vecinos del mismo piso y cuando todo empezó obstaculizamos el ascensor y las escaleras. –Informa el hombre. Es rubio y tiene una estatura de casi dos metros –Soy Jedite Kimore. Ella es mi esposa Rei Hino –Señala a la morena de cabello largo. –Y nuestra hija Hotaru.

-Mi nombre es Minako Aino –Indica la rubia –Ella es mi compañera de apartamento, Lita Kino. Tenemos víveres para no hacerles carga.

-Sanjoin –Seiya llama a Neflyte –Revisa que no estén heridos.

Neflyte comienza por el bebé, entregándoselo a Serena, le sigue la madre, las chicas y por último Jedite.

-Todos normales, señor.

-Partamos.

-¿Cómo salimos de la urbe? –Kunzite ve la maraña de autos abandonados en la entrada a la autopista.

-Dé vuelta a la derecha, allí encontrará la entrada del campus universitario. –Jedite informa - Una avenida recta lo llevará hacia los cultivos de la Escuela de Agronomía y estaremos fuera de la ciudad.

Serena platica animada con las mujeres, recibiendo de Rei un frasco de compota de manzana y un envase que contiene sopa de pollo.

-Gracias. –Sonríe sintiéndose hambrienta –No he comido algo decente desde anoche –Confiesa apenada.

-Lo necesitarán para su bebé -Haruka rechaza cortésmente otro envase recibiendo una barra proteica de parte de Darien, quien la tomó de la alforja que han cargado desde que abandonaron la ciudad número 10.

-Necesitamos llenar el tanque de combustible –Advierte Kunzite girando a la derecha.

-Allí hay una gasolinera –Señala su superior. –Mantengan al infante silencioso, Sanjoin y el Capitán resguardarán la unidad, mientras nosotros nos abastecemos.

-Iré por provisiones –Haruka se levanta –Necesitamos comer –Testaruda, calla una objeción por parte de él.

-Yo la acompañaré –La castaña de ojos verdes se ofrece.

Haciendo varias exhalaciones, Seiya les da la espalda.

Todos se ponen en acción.

-Necesitamos una tarjeta de crédito para activar la bomba de gasolina –Kunzite explica.

-Tengo una –Jedite se la entrega por la ventana.

-Necesito un baño –Serena anuncia.

Dentro de la tienda, Haruka toma una escoba arrojándosela a Lita.

-Tú golpeas en caso de que haya un muerto vivo – Dictamina mientras toma un carrito de compras, corre por el pasillo impecable agarrando lo que pueden comer sin cocinar. Busca papel higiénico, botellones de agua, manzanas, uvas, más barras energéticas, gel anti-bacterial, desodorantes y productos femeninos – ¿El bebé tiene pañales?

-No lo sé.

-Llevaremos estos –Agarra varios paquetes, junto a toallitas húmedas. Se detiene frente al departamento de ferretería apoderándose de varios machetes, una hoz y una sierra- Recuerda algo, por lo que pasa a la farmacia.

Observa el pijama que lleva. El maldito militar la noqueó y sacó de la casa con apenas un pantalón y camiseta. Ella no acostumbra usar pantaletas al dormir y siente que las necesita, junto a un par de brassiers. -¿Aquí hay algo de ropa?

-Por allá están camisetas, shorts y trajes de baño –Lita la guía.

-Estoy de suerte-Revisa las perchas. Selecciona varios bikinis, bermudas, camisetas y toallas. Lita aprovecha para adquirir unas cosas para ella y protectores solares. Haruka observa la vitrina cercana a la caja registradora. –Esto es importante –Toma un tensiómetro, termómetro y glucómetro –Nos vamos.

Salen al mismo tiempo que Kunzite termina de llenar el tanque y dos pequeños bidones. Jedite las ayuda con las "compras", dejando el carrito junto a la bomba.

-Todos a bordo. –Anuncia Seiya escuchando chillidos, disparos y explosiones…

.-

.-


	7. Chapter 6

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

La aurora besa las montañas cuando Darien toma su turno para conducir. Amy continúa sin comunicarse con nadie, en shock por la pérdida de su abuela. Serena, acostada en la cama improvisada en el pasillo se pregunta cuándo acabará esa pesadilla mientras acaricia su prominente vientre. Jedite tiene el turno con el bebé; Lita, Mina y Rei ven las noticias internacionales en la red, mientras Seiya, Kunzite y Neflyte duermen abrazando sus armas. Molesta por los ronquidos, Haruka ha renunciado a dormir y se ha negado soltar la hoz, manteniéndose vigilante detrás de Darien.

En la madrugada Seiya se comunicó con su contacto. Las noticias no son nada halagadoras.

La isla principal sigue siendo bombardeada a esa hora de la mañana y crean un cerco epidemiológico en el Mar de Japón en caso de que algún zombi se aventure a cruzar hacia el continente. La cuarentena se ha extendido hacia las islas de Kyūshū y Shikoku. La capital del país es ahora Sapporo, la ciudad más poblada de la isla de Hokkaido.

Se acercan a una intersección.

-¿Derecha o izquierda? –Pregunta Darien al no ver ninguna señal.

-Derecha –Indica Mina revisando Google mapa –La izquierda es un retorno al norte. –Ofrece su teléfono a Haruka –Tómalo para que se guíen. A mí ya no me sirve –Manifiesta con tristeza.

Todos temen que Kagoshima sea evacuada antes de que lleguen a la base. Con ese temor, Seiya se durmió.

Serena siente un fuerte dolor en la pelvis.

-¡Darien! –Grita despertando a los soldados y el bebé, que comienza a llorar.

Él pisa el freno apresurándose a su lado.

-¿Qué sientes? –Le toca la tripa.

-Me duele… -Gimotea sin aliento apretándose el vientre.

-Respira como te enseñaron en clases – Apunta él haciendo las respiraciones para que ella lo siga.

Los tres oficiales se prendan de Haruka cuando salta sobre sus pies para llegar a la chica. Toma el tensiómetro digital colocándolo en su muñeca.

-Abre la boca –Ordena.

Pálida, Serena obedece, sintiendo un termómetro que aprieta rápidamente con los labios.

-Es una contracción Braxton Hicks –Anuncia cuando Serena comienza a relajarse.

-¿Está de parto? – Seiya se pone nervioso.

-No necesariamente – Darien acaricia el abdomen henchido.

-La presión sistólica está un poco elevada –Indica Haruka retirándole el tensiómetro. –Es comprensible debido al dolor.

Darien toma el termómetro leyendo la temperatura.

-Normal.

Serena abre los ojos enfocando su mirada en su esposo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Es normal en tu tiempo gestacional –Haruka es quien responde –Tu matriz está estirándose más y preparándose para el gran acontecimiento. ¿Me dirás si manchas de sangre tu ropa interior o si pierdes líquido amniótico? –La joven asiente –Buena chica. Ahora, acuéstate del costado izquierdo y déjanos a los adultos las preocupaciones. –Observa a Darien –Quédese con ella, yo conduciré.

Seiya la detalla bien cuando vuelve a pasar por su lado.

Usa una camiseta blanca donde se ve que no lleva nada debajo y unos bermudas de hombre que le cae a la cadera mostrando una cremosa piel que pide que la toquen. Las chancletas playeras masculinas que usa le quedan un poco grandes. El oficial recuerda que la sacaron de la casa sin calzado ni identificación. Podría ser una asesina o actriz porno… Ese cuerpo es picante y llama a la obscenidad.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve? –Susurra Lita.

El Sub-teniente vuelve a acomodarse en el asiento donde dormía dirigiendo su atención a la ventana. Pero la vista que obtiene desde el espejo retrovisor lo atrae. Y no solo a él.

-Ten –Mina le ofrece una camisa a Haruka –No dejas nada a la imaginación y esos tres están babeando. En cualquier momento aullarán como lobos.

De inmediato, los tres soldados disimulan. Seiya siente ira al saber que sus subalternos estaban escrutando como él a la muy bien formada mujer.

-Callen a esa niña –Gime molesto.

-Aliméntala –Susurra incómodo Jedite a lo que Rei la amamanta.

Neflyte voltea hacia las chicas.

-Soy de Fukushima.

-Sendai, -Lita cuenta –Vine a estudiar a estos predios de clima estable porque el frío me afecta. Gracias a mi " _friolencia_ " me salvé del terremoto y el tsunami. –Hace una mueca –Pero perdí a mis padres en ese desastre.

-Lo siento. –Se vuelve hacia Mina –Dijiste que eres tokiota.

-Me crie y crecí allí, pero nací en Liverpool.

-¿Dónde queda eso? –Kunzite se une a la charla.

Seiya no está de ánimo para socializar. Se aleja de ellos ubicándose en el asiento detrás del conductor llegándole el aroma a jazmín de Haruka. No sabe cómo ella se las arregla para oler deliciosamente bien cuando él quiere arrancarse la piel.

-Según el GPS, nos faltan trece kilómetros si cruzamos la aldea, veintisiete si la rodeamos –anuncia apagando el teléfono para ahorrar energía.

-Debemos seguir adelante. Es la única forma de llegar a tiempo –Haruka sale a la autopista, deteniéndose. La soledad le eriza los vellos de la nuca.

Los suboficiales se levantan.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunta Kunzite.

-Propongo que rodeemos la aldea. –Sugiere Rei acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-Tal vez no hayan llegado hasta aquí –Neflyte opina.

-O todos están muertos.

Serena aprieta la mano de Darien.

-Debes decidir. Eres el oficial de mayor rango.

-Renuncié…

-¿Recibiste la notificación donde aceptaban tu dimisión?

-No…

-Entonces sigues siendo oficial del ejército. Ahora, ve a ejercer tu autoridad y llévanos a salvo con papá.

Incorporándose, se aproxima a Haruka. Silencioso, Seiya le cede el lugar apostándose con los otros.

-Cruza la aldea sin detenerte un segundo. –Voltea hacia los demás –Kou, tú y los sub-oficiales se armarán con machetes y decapitarán a todo aquel que no esté vivo y camine. Kimore –Llama al civil. -Busca entre los medicamentos todo lo que contenga mentol y alcanfor para untarnos en brazos y cuellos. Las mujeres se ocultarán. Hino, mantén calmada a tu hija y de ser posible, duérmela –Sujeta la hoz que Haruka dejara manteniéndose cerca de la conductora.

Los hombres se ponen en acción. Haruka emprende la marcha, da una vuelta en U, internándose lentamente en la aldea detallando las encrucijadas y callejones.

El hombre es invitado a abandonar la celda en el momento en que los violentos muertos vivos invaden la comisaría. La prostituta que era fichada por actos lascivos en la vía pública, lo empuja adentro y se encierra alejándose cuando dos de esos seres se estrellan contra los barrotes.

Los zombis meten las manos tratando de atraparla, más ella les da la espalda y saca el teléfono de sus medias. Haciendo un gesto de victoria y Rock and Roll, toma varios selfies con los labios apretados, gesto de sorpresa y la lengua afuera. Los gritos y disparos atraen a los zombis de vuelta a la acción, dejándola en paz.

Ella se despoja de los zapatos de tacón alto, revisando el tobillo de su pie derecho.

-De nada –Comenta irónica escuchando al hombre maldecir –Si lo deseas, puedo abrir para que salgas a divertirte con esos " _comegente_ ".

-¿Acaso eres la casera? –Replica el pelirrojo de ojos azules y casi dos metros.

-Casi –Ronronea – Es mi tercera entrada en este mes aquí. El mes pasado fueron siete. Es que me aman y no pueden dejar de verme -Abre el bolso que rescató del escritorio donde la tenían sentada, sacando una larga cadena con un anzuelo en un extremo –Mi difunta y beata madre dijo que los muertos iban a levantarse de sus tumbas como lo dice Mateo 27: 52. –Zoycite eleva las cejas ¿Una prostituta que lee la Biblia? -Lo que obvió decirme fue que nos iban a comer. –Acercándose lo suficiente a los barrotes, gira la cadena para arrojarla hacia el policía tirado en el suelo, el mismo que abrió la puerta para liberar a Zoycite. El anzuelo se engarza en la pretina de su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurra el pelirrojo.

-Ayúdame y te explicaré. Por cierto, mi nombre es Michiru pero aquí me conocen como Caramelo. Soy dulce, resbalosa y una vez que me pruebas no quieres dejar de chuparme.

-Zoycite –Sujeta la cadena que ella le ofrece –Y no soy delincuente –jala lentamente el cuerpo.

-Tampoco yo –Sarcástica responde -¿Qué tiene de malo compartir mi abundante amor con los hombres y que en agradecimiento me recompensen con dinero?

De espaldas a ella, Zoycite enarca las cejas. De veras que esa mujer sabe utilizar las palabras a su favor.

-Mientras salía a trabajar, mi mujer metía a nuestro vecino en nuestra cama. –El cuerpo toca la celda.

-¿Los mataste? –Se arrodilla y revisa los bolsillos, haciéndose de su billetera, gas pimienta, un par de esposas, entrega la pistola al pelirrojo –De ser tú, me habría unido para hacer un trío. –Encuentra las llaves. – ¡Bingo!

Zoicyte pone los ojos en blanco.

-Golpeé al tipejo y me denunció de intento de homicidio. La muy zorra estuvo a favor de él.

-Debe ser que él se mueve mejor que tú o lo tiene más grande –Ignora la expresión ofendida –Puedo darte unas cuantas clasecitas para que le saques provecho a tu banana. Pero no soy barata –Busca en su bolso la pomada contra esguinces y se sienta en el catre. –comienza untándome esto.

-No estoy interesado, pero gracias. –Acepta el mentol, pero se lo unta en su propia espalda musculosa –Dormir en ese catre me produjo una contracción muscular.

Michiru va a protestar, pero nota que los zombis más cercanos a la celda sacuden las cabezas como si no les gustara algo y se alejan.

Se empieza a despejar el recinto, dejándolos con los muertos mutilados.

-¿Viste eso?

-¿Ver qué? –Le regresa el ungüento – ¿Que los muertos caminan y se comen a los vivos?

-Que algo no les gustó. –Observa los cadáveres –Menos mal que no he desayunado porque esto se ve asqueroso –Levantándose se aproxima a la puerta de la celda abriéndola -¿Tienes auto?

-Me trajeron esposado.

-No importa –Camina descalza entre los cuerpos evitando pisar los charcos de sangre. –Nos llevaremos una patrulla, aquí ya no la necesitan…

La soledad en las calles tiene a todos bajo una tensión que puede cortarse. Haruka, con los nudillos blancos por apretar con fuerza el volante suda profusamente mientras trata de contener los temblores.

-Detente para que descanses –Ordena Darien estudiándola. Estuvo revisando lo que ella sustrajo de la farmacia encontrando algo peculiar -¿Desde cuándo no comes? –Activa el glucómetro -¿Alguien sabe conducir sincrónico?

-Yo –Jedite le entrega el bebé a su esposa.

-Toma su lugar.

Haruka trata de darle el puesto, pero pierde el equilibrio siendo sostenida por Seiya. El oficial la lleva hasta el asiento más cercano cediéndole el lugar al capitán. Observa detenidamente a Darien pincharle el dedo índice y recoger una gota de sangre en el sensor esperando el análisis.

-Eres diabética –asevera Darien leyendo los valores de glucosa, los cuales apuntan más de cuatrocientos cincuenta MG/DL[1]. Busca la jeringuilla y la insulina sintética. –Estás cercana a un coma diabético. Debiste seguir tu rutina –La inyecta.

-La situación me hizo olvidarlo.

¿Es diabética?

Seiya se siente peor que el día anterior. Al golpearla pudo crearle un cuadro nocivo. Contempla el cardenal en el pómulo notando que no ha mejorado nada. Sintiéndose peor que un violador, va por algo para que se alimente.

-Dale esto –Amy le ofrece galletas saladas –Debe mantenerse calmada y retomar la dieta de cada tres horas evitando las frutas hasta que la glucosa se normalice. En una hora debemos hacerle otra prueba de sangre. -Los soldados la ven –Estudio enfermería. –Explica tímida.

Serena se incorpora, acomodándose en un asiento.

-Que se acueste un rato. Yo necesito otra posición que estar echada.

-No preciso ser tratada como una muñeca –Se queja la mujer.

-Me haré cargo –El Sub-teniente guía a la rubia hasta la colchoneta -¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

Negando con la cabeza, Haruka come lentamente debido a los temblores. Seiya regresa al frente pensando que ella pudo lastimarse los pies descalzos. La próxima vez que saqueen una tienda, se asegurará de proveerle calzado cómodo y ropa que la cubra más.

Continúan la marcha por las calles silenciosas, atentos a cualquier chillido. De pronto, una patrulla cruza una esquina y va velozmente contra ellos…

* * *

[1] _El nivel normal en la sangre debe ser menor a 100 MG/DL._


	8. Chapter 7

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

La patrulla va de frente contra ellos y hubieran chocado de no ser por los reflejos de Jedite quien maniobrando hacia la derecha logró sortear la embestida. La violencia del giro provoca que Haruka se golpee la cabeza y costillas contra las patas de los asientos, el bebé casi salga volando y Serena caiga sobre Haruka. Frenando de golpe, el rubio voltea asustado hacia los pasajeros.

-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta impresionado -¿Rei?

-Estamos bien –Responde su esposa abrazando a la niña que llora asustada. –Ya, mi bebé –La mece susurrándole dulcemente.

Darien aleja a Serena de Haruka, tocando su tripa y espalda.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No… -Cede el paso a Seiya.

-¿Haruka?

-No sé si me duele más la cabeza o el orgullo –Responde apesadumbrada. –Desde que se cruzaron en mi camino he recibido más golpes que una piñata mexicana.

-Lo lamento –Seiya se agacha -¿Qué necesitas?

-Que ustedes no nos hubieran metido en esta película de mala muerte –Acaricia el bulto que empieza a formarse es su frente llevando la otra mano a su costado -¿No dijo ese tonto que sabía conducir?

-Un auto salió de la nada –Justifica él.

-¿Dónde…? –Darien observa a todos lados.

-Se estrelló en aquel poste –Señala detrás del microbús.

-Abre la puerta –Tomando la hoz, Darien ordena saliendo tan pronto puede.

Detrás de él y armados con machetes, van Neflyte y Kunzite. Seiya se mantiene vigilando el otro flanco junto a Jedite y Lita. Pese al dolor de su cuerpo, Haruka se les une con una de las armas de fuego.

-Eso no los mata. –Le recuerda el oficial.

-Les dispararé en los huesos de las piernas para quebrárselos y retrasar su acercamiento. ¿Qué les enseñan en la milicia? –Vuelve al ataque.

-¿Sabes usarla?

-Aprenderé sobre la marcha.

-Intercambiemos. No has dejado de temblar –Le ofrece el machete mostrando la otra mano esperando el arma.

-¿Temes que se me escape un tiro y te dé en la entrepierna? –Pregunta alejando el arma de él.

Lita ríe por la expresión de Seiya. Desde que está con el grupo ha notado los choques frontales entre ambos.

Con prudencia y sigilo, Darien se aproxima a la patrulla.

-¡Te dije que no fueras tan rápido! –La voz de una mujer sale del vehículo. Grita cuando ve la hoz amenazante. -¡La parca vino para llevarnos!

El hombre que había estado masajeando su rostro, voltea hacia donde ella apunta, pasmándose. Sale del auto con las manos en alto con la mirada fija en los uniformados.

-No quisimos robar un acervo del gobierno, pero debíamos escapar de los " _comegente_ ". –La herida en la ceja izquierda deja escapar un hilillo de sangre que corre hasta su mejilla.

Neflyte y Kunzite se encadenan en las largas y esbeltas piernas cubiertas por medias panty negras que salen del vehículo. La minúscula falda verde oscuro no deja nada a la imaginación y ese pecho cubierto por un top dos tallas más pequeño…

-Todos están muertos –La voz cadenciosa de la fémina les levanta algo más que el ánimo –Nos salvamos porque nos escondimos en una celda.

-¿Cómo salieron de ella? – Sin soltar la hoz, Darien revisa la ceja del desconocido apreciando que necesita unas puntadas. –Muestra tus brazos y levántate la camisa.

-No lo sé –Encogiéndose de hombros, observa los movimientos de Zoycite y la inspección a la que es sometido. –Algo les y como si nada se marcharon. Apenas encendimos esta calamidad –señala la patrulla –Los que estaban en la comisaría salieron a perseguirnos.

-¿La reviso a ella? –Neflyte se ofrece, dando un paso adelante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre el ataque y el despertar de los nuevos zombis? –Su superior ignora la oferta, indicándole a la mujer que haga lo mismo que su acompañante.

-Cinco minutos, más o menos –Zoycite seca la sangre de su rostro con la manga de la camisa.

-Tal vez menos. –Ella le lleva la contraria –Solo abrimos la celda y salimos.

-No es cierto. Primero rompiste la máquina expendedora de golosinas y la vaciaste. Eso te tomó más de tres minutos, y si sumamos los dos de buscar las llaves de una patrulla y adivinar de cual era, se nos hizo más de cinco minutos.

Michiru va a objetar, siendo silenciada por Darien.

-¿A qué distancia de aquí queda la comisaría?

-Uno dos kilómetros. Pero pregúntele a ella. –El pelirrojo apunta a su acompañante. -Es casi la dueña. –Voltea para ver el estado de la patrulla. –Creo que el bloqueo de emergencia contra ladrones se activó. –Murmura. -¿Cómo iré por mi mujer?

-¿Te monta los cuernos en tu cama y vas a salvarla? –Michiru está sorprendida –Bien masoquista eres.

Se escucha un chillido.

-Están cerca, señor –Kunzite le dice a Darien.

-Hay que moverse –Corriendo hacia el microbús insta a los otros abordar. Voltea notando que los dos de la patrulla no se han movido -¿Esperan una invitación por escrito?

Michiru y Zoycite corren alcanzando la puerta en el momento que más chillidos se escuchan en la esquina. Seiya se ha sentado al volante y cierra la puerta, retrocediendo al ver que los atacantes vienen por el frente.

-¡Siéntense, maldita sea! –Grita porque no le dejan ver hacia atrás. Dos zombis saltan aguantándose de la ventana del chofer y el limpiaparabrisas. -¡Agárrense! -Seiya gira violentamente haciendo que el zombi del parabrisas se suelte. El otro intenta entrar por la ventana haciendo ruidos repulsivos.

-¡Arrímese! –Grita Kunzite.

Seiya se acuesta sobre el volante a tiempo que siente el frío de la hoja en su cuello. La misma que Kunzite entierra con tanta fuerza que entra por la boca y sale por la nuca. No pudiendo jalar el machete sin dañar a Seiya, empuja la herramienta pero el zombi no se suelta, sujetándose con más ímpetu. Darien se inclina sobre Seiya y corta las manos del muerto logrando dejarlo atrás.

Los chillidos se escuchan por los cuatro costados.

-Estamos muertos –Amy llora histérica –Mi abuela murió por nada.

Viendo que está a punto de perder el control, Zoycite la sujeta de las manos y empuja su torso hacia abajo obligándola a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Respire con calma –Le dice.

Serena desearía hacer lo mismo pero el embarazo se lo impide. Lita la ha envuelto en la colchoneta, protegiéndola más al frente para evitar daño en el feto. Jedite ata una sábana a Rei y Hotaru como cinturón de seguridad. Para su fortuna, la bebé duerme plácidamente.

Con los muertos cercándolos, Seiya sigue adelante, atropellando a los pocos que han llegado por el frente. Observa un puente que tiene una barricada, y se dirige hacia él pero zombis furiosos se atraviesan respondiendo a los chillidos y corriendo hacia ellos. No tiene más opción que girar a la derecha.

-Debimos quedarnos en la celda –Michiru ve nerviosa por las ventanas escondiéndose entre los asientos. –Habríamos sobrevivido hasta el mediodía.

Darien, Kunzite y Neflyte repelen con los machetes a los que se cuelgan de las ventanas.

Haruka escucha que más zombis saltan en el techo del microbús desde las azoteas de las casas. La ira que siente en esos momentos se une al instinto de supervivencia. Viendo que Mina y Lita protegen a Serena y Hotaru es resguardada por sus padres, va por los aerosoles de mentol arrojándole uno a Neflyte, otro a Zoycite y se queda con el tercero.

-¡Espárzanlo en el aire y por las rendijas de las ventanas! –Bate con fuerza el producto y aprieta propagando sobre ellos el rocío mentolado. -¡Cierren los ojos!

Neflyte agrega algo en el cuello y las manos de Seiya, entregándole a Darien el envase. El capitán abre ligeramente la ventana y esparce el producto. Sin saber la razón de la acción, el pelirrojo hace lo mismo por el otro costado pero desde la ventana trasera a la vez que se escuchan ráfagas de metralletas y las explosiones de granadas sacuden el vehículo.

-No todos están muertos –Susurra Zoycite a Amy, deseando que su esposa no haya sucumbido.

Uno a uno, los zombis se van desprendiendo del vehículo. Los nuevos pasajeros son pasmados testigos del suceso.

Con la adrenalina a mil, Seiya regresa hacia el puente.

-¿Listos para volver a la batalla?

-Sigue adelante si es la única salida hacia la base, –Darien afirma.

Escuchan el nuevo golpe en el techo de alguien que se ha arrojado.

Seiya conduce en zigzag para derribar al zombi. Tres golpes que suenan a puñetazos se escuchan responden a su acción. Por una ventana se asoma el rostro de un hombre que parece decir algo. Con destreza, abre completamente la ventana introduciéndose al interior volviendo a cerrarla aproximándose al conductor.

-¡Regresen, el puente fue cargado de pólvora y estallará en cualquier momento!

-¡Hay soldados en las azoteas de los edificios! –Rei descubre a los uniformados accionando sus armas largas. Los disparos se mantienen.

-Da la vuelta a las nueve en punto. –Indica el desconocido.

-¿Qué diantres? –Seiya gira hacia la izquierda.

El desconocido vestido de militar se vuelve hacia los pasajeros.

-¡Cúbranse!

Darien, Lita y Mina arropan a Serena. Zoycite se acuesta sobre Amy, Rei y Hotaru son cubiertas por Jedite y Haruka, mientras Michiru sigue escondida debajo de los asientos. Neflyte y Zoycite se sujetan fuertemente de la tubería del techo.

-Dios, sácame de esta con vida. Déjame vivir y renunciaré mis malos caminos –Reza Michiru.

El puente que han dejado atrás estalla en mil pedazos. Los trozos de acero y concreto vuelan por los aires como proyectiles alcanzando al microbús. Los cristales revientan sobre los viajeros cortándolos. Seiya cubre su rostro de los afilados vidrios en el mismo momento en que frena a pocos centímetros de una pared de ladrillos, él escucha un fuerte golpe a su lado acompañado de un quejido pero la lluvia de cristales le impide auxiliar a la persona.

Mientras siguen lloviendo pedazos de materiales, la oscuridad, el polvo oscuro y el olor a pólvora los envuelve…


	9. Chapter 8

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Serena vuelve a la realidad con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y calambre en su abdomen. Abre los ojos sin reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra.

-Ha vuelto en sí –La voz desconocida se escucha a su izquierda.

Los recuerdos de lo vivido los últimos días le llegan de golpe.

-¡Darien! –Tocando su vientre descubre que su bebé sigue allí.

-Tranquila, mi princesa –Con una venda rodeando su cuello, su marido se inclina besando sus labios.

Nota que su marido tiene raspones en el rostro y varios cortes en los musculosos brazos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Está acostada en una colchoneta en el suelo de un espacio medianamente grande con paredes color crema. Observa una pizarra y afiches del cuerpo humano y el mapa de Japón.

-En un salón de clases –Responde el dueño de la voz que escuchó cuando despertó. Serena voltea hacia el hombre vestido con un uniforme azul de médico y una bata blanca – Soy el doctor Rubeus Black. –Se presenta. –Iré a ver a la otra paciente.

-¿Otra paciente? –No coordina bien sus pensamientos. ¿Están en una escuela que es hospital?

-Haruka sufrió cortaduras en los brazos y fue expulsada hacia el frente golpeando su cabeza.

-¿Otra vez?

-Todo para proteger al bebé.

-¿Cómo está la niña?

-No sufrió ningún daño, tampoco su madre –Asegura él acostándose a su lado.

-Haruka tiene razón, -Pasa su mano por la larga cortadura que va desde el dorso de la mano masculina hasta el codo -somos de mala suerte para ella.

-Temo que es cierto. –Toca el abdomen sonriendo por los movimientos del bebé -Pero también la salvamos de una horrible muerte.

-O retrasamos lo inevitable –Musita tristemente. -¿Y los otros?

-Malachite y Sanjoin sufrieron traumatismos leves, también las dos chicas. Ya te dije que madre e hija están bien… Pero el padre afronta una fractura de clavícula.

-¡Pobre hombre!

-Los últimos que se nos anexaron: La chica ni un rasguño, el idiota con cortaduras y un chichón.

-¿Y nuestra casera?

-Esa niña apenas y le salió un pequeño chichón en la frente. Parece un unicornio con color incluido.

Serena ríe, para luego quejarse.

-Tu bebé magulla mi hígado mientras golpea mi vejiga con su cabeza.

Darien se incorpora.

-Te llevaré al tocador. –La ayuda a sentarse.

-¿Puedo darme un baño? –Se levanta lentamente sintiendo un leve mareo.

-Mientras quede agua en la tubería, los que quieras.

Saliendo del baño de los deportistas con un paño en la cintura, Seiya seca su cabello con otro acercándose a la pila de ropa que dejaron para que se cambie el uniforme por algo limpio sin darse cuenta que tiene público ávido de que se le caiga el trapo y muestre lo que tiene debajo.

Sentada en las gradas, Michiru suspira al ver el cuerpo duro y musculoso del militar. Las cortadas y hematomas de los antebrazos y rostro no le restan hermosura a la estampa masculina. Desea darle una probadita para conocer si sabe tan bien como se ve.

-Delicioso manjar –Dos milicianas cuchichean cerca de ella.

-Podría pedirlo como mi última voluntad –sisea la de cabello castaño.

-También yo. Que me haga lo que quiera porque ya tengo pensado lo que le haría.

-Todos los que vinieron son unas exquisiteces. Si me dieran a elegir alguno para retozar, serían éste y el que no se separa de la preñadita.

-Quiero al platinado y después al pelirrojo. No, mejor todos.

Michiru las escucha preguntándose qué diferencia hay entre su profesión y lo que platican esas mujeres.

La risita de una de ellas atrae la atención del hombre que al saber es el centro de atención, corre rápidamente hacia los vestidores.

-Como si la situación estuviera para tonterías –Farfulla mientras sube un jeans por sus fuertes muslos–Deberían estar vigilando la calle –Pasa por su cabeza una franela del mismo color de los ojos de la mujer que dejó de cuidar hace un momento.

Si algo le pasara a Haruka sería su culpa. Debió dejar que uno de sus subalternos condujera y cuidar de esa rubia belicosa que no ha despertado desde la mañana, cuando fueron rescatados y trasladados hasta la escuela convertida en un fuerte militar. Han pasado siete horas desde que el puente explotó evitando que los zombis lo cruzaran.

La información que proporcionó a sus salvadores mientras vigilaba la salud de Haruka, les fue de gran ayuda. En una tarea tipo comando, los soldados, bomberos y policías sobrevivientes, recolectaron todo el mentol y alcanfor que pudieron encontrar y crearon inciensos para ahuyentar de las cercanías a los zombis.

Las vías férreas que unieron Honshū y Kyūshū fueron destruidas después de que Seiya pudiera comunicarse con su contacto. Los cascos azules[1] y lo que queda del ejército imperial han estado esparciendo polvos mentolados sobre los campos de Kyūshū haciendo que los zombis se reúnan en colmenas donde los bombardearán tan pronto las imágenes de satélite muestren gran cantidad de ellos. No ha sido la victoria pero tiene ganada una batalla de muchas que vendrán.

Sale nuevamente ignorando los murmullos femeninos, se dirige al salón donde Amy ha estado cuidando a Haruka.

Gracias a la protección de Zoycite, la chica tímida solo ganó un chichón. Lita y Mina, sentadas cerca de la ventana presentan hematomas en sus rostros. La castaña tiene un collarín y Mina una férula en su mano izquierda.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella. –Se sienta en la colchoneta que ha estado ocupando desde que Haruka fuera trasladada allí. Observa el rostro de la mujer acostada de medio lado. Salvo el cardenal que él le produjo, no tiene otra marca en la tersa piel. Todo el impacto lo recibió en las extremidades y espalda.

-Iremos a ver cómo se encuentran los otros –Mina pasa por su lado apretando su hombro. –Si le sirve de consuelo, ella se movió un poco.

-¿Cómo está su nivel de glucosa?

-Ciento veintiséis –Amy revisa la vía que hidrata a la rubia. –Ya le inyecté insulina –Se adelanta a su pregunta –Necesitamos que despierte para que se alimente.

-¿Sus heridas tienen algo inusual?

-Le hice la cura y no hay señal de muerte celular, pero es pronto para decirlo. Iré a hacerle la cura a los sargentos. Vendré en una hora para quitarle la vía.

Asintiendo, Seiya se recuesta contemplando y grabando cada rasgo de esa exasperante mujer.

Darien notificó al doctor que la atendió, que ella tiene treinta y un años. A él le parece menor. Teniendo su misma edad presenta líneas de expresión en la comisura de los labios, frente y alrededor de los ojos, algo que Haruka no tiene a pesar de sufrir esa maldita enfermedad.

Las cosas no empezaron bien entre ellos.

Solo han compartido dos días en una odisea que pareciera de más tiempo, pero ya han intercambiado insultos, incertidumbre, la desesperanza y la pena. Desea que despierte para compartir también la esperanza.

Extiende el brazo, tomando la grácil mano femenina acercándola a su boca.

Michiru se acerca a la puerta, viendo el gesto íntimo del hombre. Creyó que era agente libre, pero verlo besar la mano de la mujer de manera tan amorosa le hace ver que no es así.

Aburrida deambula por el pasillo. Un bombero le corta el paso.

-¿Estás trabajando, Caramelo? –Acaricia con la vista el cuerpo cubierto con un pantalón holgado y una franela tres tallas más grande.

-Renuncié a mi trabajo.

-¿Quiere decir que lo harás gratis?

-Significa que ya no lo haré más. –Hastiada continúa su camino.

-Sobreviviste –Una mujer señala acusadora –Las pecadoras seguidoras de Jezabel son protegidas por el demonio.

-También me alegro de verte, mamá.

-No soy tu madre desde el día que mancillaste a la familia. Debí dejar que murieras cuando naciste.

-Me pregunto qué pensará tu Dios por esas palabras. –Coloca las manos en jarra –Afirmas que amas a todo el mundo pero odias el fruto de tus entrañas. –Logra el cometido de dejarla muda, encontrándose con Zoycite acompañado de una pelirroja de ojos rojos y con un cuerpo envidiable.

-No te estoy acosando. Solo quiero que me regreses el anillo de mi madre.

-Así que esta es la zorra. –Michiru estudia el largo cabello atado en una media cola. La mujer es más alta que ella y su cuerpo con más curvas –Tiene kilos de más –Critica.

-Me gané el anillo y todo lo que me has comprado por el tiempo que te he soportado.

-¿Qué tiempo? ¡Apenas esperaste dos meses para abrirle las piernas a otro hombre!

-¡Eres un insignificante hombrecito!

Sin poder evitarlo, la fisgona suelta la risa.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? –Pregunta la mujer.

-Nada, se engancha del brazo del pelirrojo –Vamos, pastelito. Ahora conozco a la causante de que disfrutemos las mejores noches.

Sorprendido, observa la misma confusión en los ojos de su esposa mientras se deja llevar por Michiru…

Seiya duerme junto a Haruka cuando siente que lo tocan en el hombro. Se despierta listo para atacar, teniendo Kunzite que saltar hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, señor –Le dice en dos oportunidades hasta que Seiya regresa a la realidad –Lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero el Mayor Alan Seijuurou nos convoca.

La tenue luz de lámparas de aceite colocadas en el pasillo iluminan levemente el salón donde se hallan.

Con destreza, Seiya se incorpora escuchando a Haruka suspirar y estirarse para luego emitir un quejido de dolor.

-¿Haruka? –Se agacha tocándole el flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho.

-¿Volvieron a meter la pata? –Susurra abriendo los ojos intentando enfocar la vista -¿Qué…?

-¿Recuerdas que nos libramos de morir en una explosión? –La voz de Seiya provoca que ella vuelva su atención a él. -¿Y un hombre nos salvó?

-¿Otro idiota de tú?

La frase provoca que Kunzite suelte una carcajada, enseriándose cuando Seiya lo ve.

-¿Puede esperar afuera?

-Si, señor.-Kunzite abandona el salón.

El moreno voltea nuevamente hacia Haruka.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella toca las raspaduras en el rostro.

-¿Alguien te dio tu merecido?

Kunzite se asoma en la puerta.

-Nos están esperando.

-Necesitas comer algo –Ignorando a su subalterno, Seiya toma una bolsa detrás de Haruka evitando tocarla –Aquí está tu insulina, el glucómetro y las jeringas. –Le muestra cada artículo nombrado –También hay barras proteicas, una lata de atún y otra de salchichas.

-Esas salchichas son asquerosas. –Intenta levantarse, pero el dolor de espalda se lo dificulta. Observa la mano extendida de Seiya sujetándose a ella -¿Dónde hay un plato de arroz con curry cuando se necesita?

-Puedo conseguir o intentarlo, una taza de té caliente.

Haruka se abraza de él al sentir un fuerte mareo.

-Te ganarías el cielo. –Observa las paredes -¿Esto es un colegio?

-Así es.

-Me tocará compartir el lavabo. ¿Dónde están los productos higiénicos?

–Solo falta usted, señor. -Kunzite regresa al ataque.

Siseando con molestia, Seiya busca una segunda bolsa, más grande –Tienes un producto de cada… eso –Señala las toallas diarias y los tampones –Logré que te dejaran dos jabones y…

-Señor…

-Ve con él –Haruka expresa calmada.

-Buscaré a alguien para que te asiste. –Sin esperar una respuesta, Seiya abandona el salón queriendo poner en disciplina a Kunzite. -¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

-El General Tsukino está aquí y no tiene buenas noticias…

.-

.-

* * *

[1] ONU


	10. Chapter 9

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Los presentes escuchan atónitos la información que tiene el padre de Serena.

-¿La isla está en cuarentena? –Neflyte que sentía próxima la libertad, se sienta en el suelo por la desesperanza que lo embarga.

-No solo esta isla –Con cabello medianamente cano y antojos gruesos, el rostro tenso de Kenji Tsukino observa directamente a Darien con una expresión de dolor. –También están en cuarentena las islas e islotes cercanos aquí y a Honshū, con la guardia costera de los países vecinos monitoreando las aguas.

-¿Por qué han tomado esas medidas? –Un soldado con raspaduras en el rostro, que Darien reconoce como el que los salvó de la explosión del puente interviene, alejándose del médico platinado que intenta darle un vaso con agua.

-Nadie puede salir o entrar de la isla. Sea niño, joven o adulto y sin distinción de religión o clase social. –Repite lentamente.

-¿Acaso se volvieron locos? –Un gigante de cabello castaño que se conoce con el nombre de Ralf Jones, vocifera -¿Quién dio esa absurda orden?

La ONU, OTAN, ANSA[1], el grupo de los siete… seis –Rectifica en vista que Japón está en ruinas. –La nueva coalición Rusia-Norteamérica y todas las organizaciones internacionales existentes.

-Permiso para hablar, señor –El platinado de ojos azules que presenta un hematoma en la mitad del rostro da un paso adelante.

-Puede hablar, Teniente.

-¿Cómo bombardearon Honshū sin poner en riesgo las plantas nucleares?

\- Los países aliados que participaron en los bombardeos acordaron no dañar las zonas cercanas.

-Los zombis que queden de pie luego de la limpieza podrían estar guareciéndose en sus alrededores –Darien opina preguntándose cómo sacar a Serena de la isla.

-Gracias a su descubrimiento, las adyacencias de las plantas nucleares están siendo atacadas con lluvia de polvo mentolado y pastillas de alcanfor. Eso nos dará tiempo para que nuestros ingenieros nucleares apaguen las plantas y las sellen hasta que el peligro desaparezca. – Notifica- Hay algo más –Hace un gesto al soldado parado detrás de él.

El hombre saluda a Darien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y activa la tableta que tiene en sus manos.

-Soy Ingeniero de Sistemas y mi misión, así como la de los que estuvieron en mi puesto antes de mí, es espiar los movimientos de Estados Unidos en el plano armamentista. Ayer, a las veinte horas detecté un correo codificado. –Busca en la tableta el mensaje –Está escrito en dialectos navajo[2], maya[3] y kariña[4] mezclados entre sí, con el fin de confundir a cualquiera que logre interceptar dicho mensaje.

-Pero no a ti –Afirma Darien.

Su pariente en segundo grado Zafiro Black, mejor conocido como la sanguijuela de ciberespacio por sus incursiones en los portales secretos de los gobiernos de todo el mundo. Perseguido durante años por la Interpol[5] sin éxito, salió a la luz la mañana del suceso en Tokio para informar al mundo entero el peligro que cierne a la humanidad. Para Darien es extraño verlo ataviado con un uniforme que detesta desde niño.

-Pregúntame qué es imposible para mí –Desdeñoso responde regresando a lo que le interesa. –Decodifiqué la información que les mencioné antes y apuesto todo el oro del mundo que ninguno de ustedes puede atinar ni remotamente qué dice.

-¡Al grano, muñequito! –La militar sentada al final del salón replica.

Zafiro va a responderle de manera grosera, deteniendo sus palabras viendo a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-Bien, -Dirige su atención a la pantalla – "La carroña está en el continente. Atrapar para conseguir fórmula".

-¿La carroña? –Seiya pregunta interesado.

-¿Fórmula? –Kunzite no entiende nada.

-¿Entiendes a qué se refieren?

-La carroña es este individuo –Zafiro muestra la pantalla. –Ofrecen cien millones de dólares por la captura con vida del causante de nuestras desgracias.

-¡Los lleve el diablo! –Jones golpea a pared con su puño

Darien llega a la única conclusión:

–Los malditos van a querer la vacuna para crear su propia arma apocalíptica…

Serena observa las ventanas del salón cubiertas con bolsas negras, mientras piensa en el futuro de su bebé. La alegría de todos esos meses anhelando tenerlo en sus brazos se ha transformado en terror de no saber qué les depara el destino.

Atrás dejaron una alcoba pintada de colores pasteles con un arcoíris en la pared donde estaba ubicada la cuna, junto a ésta una mecedora. Las gavetas de la cómoda tenían infinidad de ropita delicada…

-¿Puedo pasar?

La rubia de cabello corto termina con el pensamiento pésimo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Como si me hubiera caído un avión encima –Bromea avanzando lentamente hacia ella - ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Me desmayé del susto, pero gracias a mi Darien y las chicas que me cubrieron, salí ilesa. – La ve hurgar entre las bolsas que están en el fondo del salón. -¿Qué necesitas?

-El glucómetro, las bandas sensores y mi medicina. –Enumera –También la ropa, mis artículos de higiene personal y…

-El glucómetro las medicinas lo tiene el Subteniente Kou. Tuvo tiempo de rescatarlo antes de que los doctores lo tomaran para uso común –Lita entra con dos tazas de avena caliente y bollos de pan. –Me ahorró el viaje a su " _habitación_ " –Comenta a Haruka proporcionándole una taza con una nota pegada –Sin azúcar ni otro aditivo dulce –Explica entregándole la otra a Serena.- Para ti sin canela.

-¿Dónde preparaste esto? –Haruka acaricia el borde la humante taza.

-Rei tiene una hornilla portátil para prepararle las comportas a su bebé –Explica. Estamos en estos momentos preparando tallarines de los víveres que trajimos de casa. Las raciones serán pequeñas…

-Pero sabrán delicioso –Sonríe Haruka –Vamos a comerlos calientes. –Sorbe un poco de avena mientras se dirigen al otro salón -¿Cuántas personas hay en esta escuela?

-No más de setenta calculé cuando fuimos recibido. –La castaña comenta –La mayoría de ellos son los militares que vimos en las azoteas.

-¿Qué pasó con los que casi nos embisten?

Serena comienza a sospechar que Haruka es una líder nata y no una simple paramédico y piloto comercial como aparenta. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que choca tanto con Seiya.

Lita se detiene, observa a todos lados antes de acercarse más a las chicas.

-La mujer es una golfa profesional –Susurra.

-¿Es mala persona? –Serena pregunta inocentemente.

-Literalmente se gana la vida en la profesión más antigua del mundo.

-¡Oh! –La embarazada no había tenido contacto alguno con ese tipo de mujeres.

-¿El tipo es su…? –Haruka continúa con el interrogatorio.

-Alguien que se salvó en la cárcel gracias a ella.

-Un par de joyitas –Murmura pensativa. –Tendremos que cuidarnos de esos delincuentes.

-Fueron asignados a nuestro salón –Mina estudia el último año de Psicología criminal y en lo poco que los ha observado dice que no parecen ser de esa calaña.

-De todas maneras, mientras estemos juntos los vigilaremos. –Ingresa al salón observando la banda que inmoviliza el brazo izquierdo de Jedite –Espero que seas diestro.

-Es zurdo como el diablo –Rei responde entregándole un pequeño tazón con tallarines y salsa enlatada. –Estoy hirviendo el agua para el té.

-Dios bendiga tu astucia –Musita reverenciándola –Apuesto que eres capaz de conseguir un emparedado de pan integral con el queso que desees.

-Antes de ayer podía hacerlo –Jedite responde.

-Yo traje carne seca –Mina coloca unas cuantas tiras del alimento sobre el tazón de la rubia - ¿Alguien más quiere?

-Delicioso –Después de comer, Serena se sienta junto a la bebé que al verla extiende los brazos. –Eres una preciosidad.

-Lavaré los trastes –Haruka sale al pasillo, pero las voces alteradas llaman su atención. Deja las cacerolas a un lado y avanza alerta hacia las voces masculinas y alguna que otra femenina.

Cautelosamente se asoma a lo que parece ser el descanso de profesores.

-¿Cómo diablos vamos a permitir que los " _gringodiablos"_ terminen lo que empezó el nosferatu Tomoe?

-¡Debemos filtrar ese correo por la red!

-Calma señores –Kenji intenta hacerse escuchar, pero el rumor es más fuerte que su voz.

Se escucha un silbido que a todos ensordece. Todos voltean hacia Seiya.

-Si me permite responder al imbécil del Sargento Sanjoin, hacer lo que él propuso equivale al extermino de la raza humana. Tan pronto los peores mafiosos, cazadores de recompensas y toda alimaña del mundo delictivo, darán caza a Tomoe para hacerse con los millones que ofrece el Pentágono o venderlo a quien pague más por él.

-¿Nos quedaremos sentados entonces? –Seijuurou pregunta.

-Aquí entro yo en acción –Zafiro interviene.

-¿Qué planes tienes con Tomoe? –A Darien no le agrada que el mayor enemigo del gobierno sea quien tenga alguna solución.

-Siempre dije que esa famosa vacuna que nos quieren poner al salir de la primaria en realidad es un chip para conocer nuestros movimientos. En mi caso, deserté de la escuela antes de que me controlaran.

Darien siempre consideró excéntrico a su primo, y escuchar nuevamente esas tonterías le produce lástima y vergüenza por él.

-Y según tu teoría, el régimen gubernamental sabe dónde se encuentra el enemigo público número uno.

-No solo ellos –toca la pantalla de su tableta –Hace tiempo pude burlar el sistema de seguridad del imperio del sol naciente y me enorgullece decirles a todos si sus familiares están vivos o son caminantes.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –Haruka sale de su escondite -¿Cómo lograrás saber si algún ser querido logró salvarse?

Seiya la observa acercarse al idiota informático que la ve como si quisiera babearla a pesar del cardenal en su rostro. Con un fuerte deseo de abalearlo, espera saber lo que ella quiere, luego lo pondrá en la línea.

-Dime a quién busco y te daré la respuesta –Soberbio responde Zafiro.

-Imari Black.

-Imari Black – Repite mientras teclea –Existen cuatro adultas, dos adolescentes y una niña.

-La niña. –Asiente expectante.

-Está viva por ahora en alguna parte de Miyazaki. –Entra en la información del gobierno –Nacida hace tres años en Kanagawa, aquí aparece una denuncia de secuestro. –Vuelve su atención a la rubia que lleva sus manos al rostro cubriendo la emoción que la embarga -¿Ella es…?

-Mi hija y voy a buscarla…

.-

.-

.-

* * *

[1] Asociación de Naciones del Sudeste Asiático

[2] Indígena norteamericano.

[3] Indígena centroamericano.

[4] Indígena suramericano.

[5] Policía internacional.


	11. Chapter 10

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Tienes una hija? -Seiya no logra evitar el tono acusador de su voz.

Ignorándolo, Haruka se retira. Él va a seguirla pero debe mantenerse en la reunión hasta que el General los requiera.

-¿Dónde está Tomoe? –Darien retoma el tema que les atañe.

-En Taiwán. –Verifica en la pantalla. –Ahora me dirás que mi teoría de estar siendo espiados y monitoreados como si del juego Sim social se tratara era descabellada.

-Una pregunta – Neflyte da un paso al frente - ¿Cómo es que desertaste de la escuela y eres más inteligente que todos nosotros? ¿Cómo obtuviste el título de ingeniero de sistemas si no fuiste a la escuela?

-El imberbe pregunta cómo alguien con mi capacidad y coeficiente intelectual superior que Stephen Hawkins puede ser ingeniero. –El mencionado enarca las cejas.

-Cambió su nombre, -Darien enumera las acciones que llevaron a su familia a desterrarlo - falsificó notas e ingresos a las mejores escuelas del país y se hizo con un título universitario en Cambridge.

-En realidad, varios, pero me interesa solo este. –Rectifica Zafiro.

–No había escuela que lograra llenar sus expectativas. –Darien se encoge de hombros.

-Hay algo más -Kenji da un paso al frente. –Nuestro versátil amigo puede burlar la seguridad del bloqueo marítimo internacional manipulando sus propios satélites. Es allí donde algunos voluntarios entre ustedes irán darle caza y traerlo si un rasguño.

-¿Y si nadie quiere ir?

-Lo de voluntario fue una manera de suavizar lo que viene –Kenji detiene su comentario para escuchar algo que Zafiro le dice al oído. Asiente varas veces antes de retomar el diálogo –Ya tenemos a los candidatos escogidos por su destreza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solidaridad y conocimiento del código morse, como nos comunicaremos desde ahora.

-¿Y si los de afuera descubren el código? –Pregunta Jones.

Kenji lo observa detenidamente.

-¿De dónde eres, soldado?

-Soy norteamericano.

-¿Y qué hace lejos de su base en Okinawa?

Ralf mueve sus musculosos hombros, incómodo por la pregunta.

-Está detrás de unos huesitos japoneses –Especula Seijuurou.

-La verdad, es que deserté –Lo contradice –Por un cuerpecito completo.

Los presentes se ríen de él.

-¿Está dispuesto a ignorar la lealtad a su país y ayudarnos a traer a Tomoe de vuelta?

-Primero quiero saber si mi chica está a salvo –Hace una señal a Zafiro –Busca a Akane Matzumata, pero dame una buena noticia o te arrancaré tu preciado cerebro. –Infla su metro ochenta y dos centímetros de estatura y ciento diez kilos de masa muscular de manera amenazante.

Zafiro busca en el programa.

-Tres mujeres se llaman así. –Dos ancianas y…

-Veinticinco años –Informa impaciente.

-Lo siento. –Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro -Es caminante.

El rugido que sale de la garganta de Jones llega hasta los salones.

-¿Entraron los zombis? –Serena pregunta impactada -¿Dónde está Darien?

-No sonó como ellos – Haruka pasa frente a la puerta sin detenerse, regresa al salón donde despertó y ve la bolsa que Seiya le entregó –Oh, cielos –Fue por el glucómetro y siempre lo tuvo consigo –Esta situación me tiene descontrolada. –Se queja apesadumbrada -Necesitaré una mochila –Piensa en los implementos que debe llevar consigo. Lo principal será un teléfono con el programa que tiene el excéntrico informático con un cargador portátil. Su medicina, alimentos no perecedero, mentol en aerosol…

Pero antes deberá buscar algo de ropa y un par de botas que no le dañen los pies.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste a tu hija?

La rubia voltea viendo a Seiya en el marco de la puerta.

-No es tu problema –Vuelve a lo que le atañe.

-¿Cómo siendo diabética te arriesgaste a embarazarte?

-No fue a propósito –Encuentra otras bolsas escondidas debajo de unas mantas –A veces las cosas pasan sin tú buscarlas. –Se sienta junto a las bolsas mirando a la pared.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Era bombero –Susurra –Al principio se portó como un caballero ganando mi afecto…

-Hasta que consiguió lo que quería –Teoriza Seiya a lo que Haruka asiente silenciosa.

-Quedé embarazada, allí se dignó a decirme que era casado y pidió traslado para evadir su responsabilidad…

-Tuviste un embarazo difícil. –Se sienta a su lado. –No solo físicamente.

-Siempre he mantenido mi condición estable, por lo que no fue tan duro de tratar con las dietas y las recomendaciones médicas.

-¿Tuviste alguna ayuda?

Ella baja el rostro, observando sus manos.

-Mis padres no me perdonaron y murieron sin dirigirme la palabra. Esta semana tuve que viajar para reconocer sus cuerpos y como hija única, poner en orden la casa antes de venderla para pagar algunas deudas…

-¿Cómo perdiste a tu hija?

Haruka guarda silencio un instante. Luego emite un suspiro tembloroso.

-Hace dos años él regresó arrepentido y me pidió conocer a la niña. Yo ya me alternaba entre mi empleo de paramédico y piloto comercial para poder sufragar los gastos.

-¿Permitiste que viera a tu hija después de lo que te hizo?

-No. –Niega rotundamente.

-¿Por qué es apellido Black y no Tenoh? –Retira suavemente el flequillo de su frente observando los diferentes colores de los hematomas.

-Un amigo del trabajo reconoció a mi hija para que no creciera con el estigma de ser una bastarda y en un intento de que mis padres hicieran las paces conmigo. –Hace una mueca. –Nunca sucedió y… -Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan.

-¿Por qué ella tiene el chip de rastreo del gobierno?

-Supongo que la vacuna internacional también lo posee. –Asume -Se la pusieron cuando viajamos a Hong Kong, en ese entonces tenía seis meses de edad.

-El padre de tu hija. ¿Él la secuestró?

-La sacó de la guardería engañando a la cuidadora –Gimotea –supo cuál de las niñas era mi hija porque se parece a mí –Ahoga un sollozo, sorbiendo por la nariz –Te la mostraría pero la última fotografía que le tomé se quedó en mi cartera… y esos… malditos del gobierno… siempre supieron… a pesar de que les supliqué que la buscaran. –Se derrumba emocionalmente.

Seiya la atrae contra su pecho, permitiéndole llorar.

-Irás por ella, pero no lo harás sola. Te acompañaré y la traeremos de vuelta. –Promete.

En el otro salón las cosas no marchan mejor.

-¿Por qué comisionaste a mi esposo para esa empresa? –Serena grita a su padre.

-Es la única persona en quien confío que traerá de vuelta a Tomoe.

-¿Y piensas que creeré tamaña mentira cuando desde que te confesamos nuestra relación has intentado separarnos?

Kenji se ruboriza, viendo acusador a Darien.

-La has puesto en mi contra.

-No es cierto –Serena sigue la querella –No soy tonta y una semana antes de casarnos extrañamente fue transferido a otro distrito. Tuvimos que adelantar la boda y te molestaste por ello. Y la situación –Resalta la palabra dibujando con los dedos unas comillas –se repitió hace poco cuando lo asignaron fuera del país.

-Yo…

-Y si los espías no te lo han informado, mi Darien renunció el día anterior que comenzara esta pesadilla.

-No los mando a espiar…

-Mi Darien no irá a ningún lugar y es el fin de esta discusión.

El motivo de la reyerta se mantiene impávido con los brazos cruzados observando y escuchando silencioso. Con Kenji no tiene que esforzarse a defenderse, para eso su pequeña fierecilla lo hace a la perfección.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-Requiere su suegro.

-Serena lo ha dicho todo en realidad. No quise contradecirlo delante del escuadrón, pero como su esposa ha dicho, soy un civil cuyo deber es proteger mi familia.

Kenji avanza amenazante hacia él.

-¿No cambiarás de idea aunque tenga que echarte de este lugar?

-¡Papá! –Serena se alarma.

-¿Es capaz de perjudicar a su hija con tal de salirse con la suya? –Darien no se acobarda.

-¡Es por su bien que hago esto! –Espeta volviéndose hacia su hija -¡Tu vida debió ser como la planeé, no al lado de este pobre diablo que no tiene nada que ofrecerte!

Ella va hacia Darien, abrazándolo.

-Escogí a este hombre como mi esposo y junto a él moriré –Con los ojos brillando como diamantes por las lágrimas, sonríe temblorosa al moreno –Si te vas, te acompañaremos –Soba su tripa.

-¿Enloqueciste acaso? –Su padre aúlla desaforado.

Los gritos se escuchan en el pasillo.

-Si el General trata así a su yerno, no será menos tirano con nosotros –Mina susurra a sus acompañantes.

-Habíamos escuchado su fama de agresivo –Kunzite –Pero hasta hoy lo presencio.

-Si ellos se van, los acompañaré –Lita asegura –Ya tenemos una idea de cómo defendernos de los muertos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Zafiro se ha acercado sin que lo notaran, por lo que asusta al grupo.

-Problemas familiares. –Afirma Jedite.

-¿Saben dónde está el Generalucho Tsukino? -Todos apuntan adentro –Gracias.

En ese instante, Serena sale hecha una fiera. Haruka hace lo mismo en el salón de al lado, con Seiya llevando las bolsas y unas colchas.

-¿Qué hacen? –Rei estudia sus ojos llorosos.

-Después de ducharme me marcharé a Miyazaki –Comenta ella –Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Cuidaré de que se mantenga con vida. –Seiya - Regresaremos tan pronto ubiquemos a alguien importante.

-Nos iremos contigo –Serena se detiene a su lado –Este lugar no es seguro con el General Tsukino dirigiéndolo.

-¿No es tu padre?

-Lo desconozco –Pálida voltea buscando a Darien, pero él no ha salido del salón -¿Dónde…?

Su esposo sale al pasillo.

-Lo siento, mi amor. –Con expresión pétrea, se acerca a ella –Debo ir a Taiwán a buscar a Soichi Tomoe…

.-


	12. Chapter 11

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Serena estudia el rostro amado sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-No puedo arriesgar tu vida o la de nuestro hijo afuera. –Continúa él con la explicación de su decisión -Aquí tienes comida, refugio, un lugar seguro hasta que regrese con Tomoe y pensemos en una estrategia para abandonar la isla. –Dirige su atención a Seiya –Le pido encarecidamente que la proteja.

-Me iré esta noche a Miyazaki con ella–Señala a Haruka.

Zafiro sale con Kenji, deteniéndose al ver a Haruka.

-He dispuesto que vayan por tu hija para que no te arriesgues –Señala al hombre maduro quien va hacia Serena que sigue en shock –Cuando esto acabe, ¿Me concederás una cita?

-La señora estará ocupada con su hija –Seiya es quien responde.

-Sugiero que los que vayan a dormir lo hagan ahora. Mañana haremos equipos de trabajo para el aseo, la cocina y la colada –Kenji indica –Ven conmigo –ordena a Darien.

En la cancha de fútbol, Jones observa las fotografías de su chica.

-Llegué demasiado tarde, nena –Habla con el acento neoyorkino –Te prometí que estaría para ti y te fallé.

-Todos sufrimos alguna pérdida –La militar que antes incordiara a Zafiro fuma cerca de él mientras observa las estrellas. –Tú te quedaste sin tu chica. Mi novio quiso comerme y tuve que clavarlo en el suelo. Y eso que era verdaderamente rico. En todos los sentidos.

-¿No te dolió que muriera?

Ella lo detalla antes de volver su atención a la cúpula celeste.

-Me sigue doliendo, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar más que en mi supervivencia. Llámame insensible, pero hay civiles qué proteger. –Apaga la colilla de cigarro restregándola contra el acero de su cuchillo. - Iré a hacer un reconocimiento. Le aconsejo que se prepare para lo que debemos hacer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunta cuando le da la espalda.

-Setsuna Meioh.

-Serena, debes entender mi posición. –Darien intenta que ella se comunique con él –Si nos vamos como quieres, ponemos en riesgo nuestro bebé y morir. Estamos sitiados en tierra por los muertos y en mar por ejércitos extranjeros.

Ella mueve la cabeza negando a aceptar sus palabras.

-Chiba es la única persona de confianza –Kenji interviene –Son muchos millones de dólares los que ofrece el gobierno norteamericano y alguno de nuestros cazadores podría verse tentado a aceptar la oferta por Tomoe cuando lo encuentren.

-Hace rato confesaste que lo detestas.

-¡Odiaría a cualquier hombre con el que te hubieras casado! –Clama su padre - ¡Ningún tipo es digno de mi bebé! –Respira agitado –Fuiste lo más bello que he tenido y… tu madre habría estado feliz de ver a la mujer en la que te has transformado.

-¡Oh, papá! –Conmovida lo abraza –Sigo siendo tu bebé a pesar de que voy a darte un nieto. –Besa su mejilla –Deberías estar feliz de que haya elegido a Darien y no a un irresponsable.

-No salió de mí el cambio anterior ni este último que causó su renuncia. –Le aclara -Fue su capacidad y destreza lo que originó dichas permutas. Si al menos no fuera tan necio y aceptara la plaza que le negocié en el Hospital Militar… -Emite un gruñido –Con ese cargo podría darte algo más que un apartamento rentado.

-Prometo que si salimos vivos de esta situación, aceptaré esa plaza en el hospital que quede en pie. –Afirma Darien.

-Te haré cumplir esa promesa. –Apunta su suegro.

Darien asiente.

-¿Es cierto que enviará por la hija de Tenoh?

-Yo no. El charlatán de Zafiro lo hará como ensayo para la gran búsqueda y rescate. He dado órdenes para que el Sub teniente Kou, la maestro Técnico Setsuna Meioh, el Sargento Mayor Malachite y el norteamericano lo acompañen. La Maestro Técnico es piloto de helicóptero y será la encargada de la operación.

-¿Traerán solamente a la niña o a otros sobrevivientes?

-¿Te refieres a sus supuestos secuestradores? –Darien asiente –Solo la niña.

Seiya vigila la entrada de las duchas femeninas mientras Haruka se baña lo rápidamente que su cuerpo dolorido le permite. El dolor físico no se compara con la expectativa de ver nuevamente a su hija. Dos años han pasado desde que la separaron de su lado. ¿La recordará?

Mientras ella se pierde en sus pensamientos, Seiya recibe la noticia de la comisión.

-Deberá presentarse a las veintitrés horas en el patio trasero de la escuela. Allí encontrará un uniforme limpio y sus armas –Indica el Mayor Alan Seijuurou. –Custodiará a la Maestro Técnico mientras Jones y Malachite hacen el rescate de la infante.

-¿Alguna otra advertencia?

-Eliminar todo estorbo. La orden es rescatar sana y salva a la pequeña. Solo a ella. –Guarda silencio al escuchar que alguien se acerca. –Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a la madre.

-Si, señor.

Amy se aproxima a ellos saludándolos con una pequeña reverencia entrando en el área de aseo.

-¿Vino con ustedes?

-Así es.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No lo recuerdo. Fue la última persona que rescatamos en la carretera. Sanjoin tiene la lista de todos.

Seijuurou asiente.

-¿Usted tiene alguna relación con la madre de la infante?

-Si, señor –Miente. Pasado el enojo y la temporada de cruzar insultos, Haruka lo atrae como ninguna mujer lo ha hecho. -¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –Alan asiente –Deseo hacer una oración de despedida por mi familia.

-¿A cuántos perdió?

Seiya piensa en Taiki.

-A todos.

-Imagino que otros querrán hacer lo mismo. –Consiente –Lo haremos para cuando regresen –Echa un vistazo hacia la puerta –Saldrán en quince minutos…

Haruka abandona el baño notando que un militar se aleja.

-¿Quién es? –Interroga a Seiya.

-El Mayor Alan Seijuurou. Comandaba al escuadrón que nos rescató y dio refugio. –Estudia el Jeans claro y la camisa negra de mangas largas que se puso. -¿Encontraste zapatos?

-No puedo usar algo que otra persona haya sudado. –Explica –Tendremos que cubrirnos de mucho mentol y vaciar alguna zapatería.

Con la excusa de revisar las heridas de su rostro, Seiya retira el flequillo rubio, acariciando la piel femenina en el proceso. Haruka baja los ojos evitando tener contacto visual.

-¿Te duele? –Toca el pómulo, comienza a bajar la hinchazón.

-Solo cuando río. –Bromea apartándose cuando Amy sale al pasillo. –Pero necesitaré que alguien unte un poco de pomada en mi espalda.

-Puedo hacerlo y revisar las cortaduras –Amy se ofrece de inmediato, decepcionando al militar.

-Gracias, no creo poder dormir con este dolor, me costó bañarme… –Haruka se ha olvidado de él, alejándose con la chica hacia los salones.

Seiya la observa hasta que desaparece en la esquina.

Resignado, se dirige a la dirección por donde se marchó el mayor, pensando que es mejor así. Necesita estar despejado para la misión y tocar ese cuerpo tentador lo distraería.

Maldice el tener que quedarse en el helicóptero porque desearía ser quien acabe con el infeliz secuestrador que se aprovechó de su encanto para engañar, abandonar y dañar a Haruka. Solo un animal desalmado haría tal cosa. Los difuntos padres de la mujer tampoco eran nada especiales, ya que le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitó. Los Kou jamás habrían hecho algo medianamente censurable.

Sale al patio trasero donde un Jeep militar está siendo "forrado" con hojas de sierra. Allí están la Técnico Mayor, Kunzite y el norteamericano.

-Pensé que te quedarías con tu chica –Murmura Zafiro detrás de él.

Seiya voltea, el hombre parece muy en su ambiente.

-Me encargaré de traerle personalmente a su hija. –Se dirige hacia el uniforme colocado sobre el capó de otro auto.

-¿Para ganar puntos? –Se mofa.

-Para seguir nuestro camino –Lo corrige cambiándose rápidamente.

Darien aparece dos minutos más tarde con Serena y Kenji.

-Cuiden de este idiota –Señala a Zafiro –Lo necesitaremos hasta que nos lleve con Tomoe.

-También te quiero, primito –Ironiza.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos?

-A diferencia de la creencia popular, las personas con _asperger **[1]**_ también sentimos y sufrimos.

Seiya se ajusta el casco con visera blindada, ya tiene el chaleco antibalas y los bolsillos llenos de dagas y granadas de mano.

Kenji se aproxima al grupo.

-El helicóptero se encuentra a diez calles de aquí en el estacionamiento del shopping mall. Meioh los conducirá a él. Tienen seis horas, a partir de ahora para ir y regresar antes de que la luz del alba los descubra y sean atacados por misiles antiaéreos provenientes de los portaviones apostados frente a nuestras costas.

-¿Los radares no nos descubrirán? –Cuestiona Ralf.

-Ya me hice cargo de ellos –Zafiro señala. –Preocupémonos por los caminantes.

Serena les ofrece varios frascos con mentol.

-Úntense lo más que puedan y eviten mojarse para que no pierdan el olor.

Neflyte y otro militar les entregan sus armas y varios machetes.

-Que _Kami-Sama_ los acompañe. –Reza el castaño perforando una lata de mentol en aerosol y arrojándola hacia la calle.

-Despejado -Trepado en una escalera portátil, un soldado anuncia.

Silenciosos, los comisionados ocupan el Jeep.

Otros dos castrenses abren los portones dando salida a los delegados…

* * *

[1] Las personas que lo padecen suelen tener una inteligencia por encima de la media, pero muestran rutinas o rituales repetitivos, así como una tendencia a hablar de manera demasiado formal o monótona y a interpretar figuras retóricas e ironías de manera literal. A veces su lenguaje corporal es inexistente. También exhiben un **comportamiento social y emocionalmente inadecuado** y se muestran incapaces de interactuar exitosamente con los demás.


	13. Chapter 12

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

El Jeep se mueve por las calles desiertas mientras los tensos ocupantes vigilan todos los flancos en busca de zombis.

Algunas ventanas tenuemente iluminadas en lo alto de edificios indican la presencia de seres vivos. Seiya se pregunta de qué manera pueden rescatarlos y por qué Seijuurou no ha hecho nada al respecto, cuando llegan al inmenso estacionamiento donde se encuentra el helicóptero UH-60 Blackhawk[1].

Setsuna apaga el motor y se gira hacia ellos.

-El nerd viene conmigo, los otros mantendrán la vigilancia pegados a las puertas hasta que tenga la nave lista para despegar.

-Soy doctor para ti, preciosa. La palabra nerd está fuera de lugar y a destiempo.

Ignorando su soliloquio, Setsuna espera unos instantes buscando movimientos y captando el ruido de algún chillido. Haciendo una señal para que nadie hable, abre la puerta y corre hacia el monstruo de acero seguida por Zafiro. Los otros van detrás de ellos vigilando todas partes. Abren las puertas traseras y sin abordar mantienen la vigilancia. Zafiro toma lugar junto a Setsuna quien enciende los motores.

Los chillidos comienzan a escucharse a lo lejos alertando a los vivos. Jones activa un lanzallamas que robó de su base en Okinawa y carga consigo desde entonces.

-¿Sabes que pueden caminar aún en llamas? –Kunzite le pregunta.

-¿Sabes que puedo convertirte en antorcha humana?

-Silencio –Seiya desvía su mirada hacia Setsuna quien hace un gesto afirmativo para que abordan.

Los muertos comienzan a arrojarse desde las azoteas. Algunos se levantan y corren hacia el helicóptero, otros se han fracturado en la caída, pero intentan unirse a los colectivos salvajes. Los soldados suben y cierran las puertas en el momento en que el helicóptero despega. Sin medirse, los zombis saltan sobre el Jeep para intentar alcanzarlos, algunos se desmiembran con las sierras colocadas en los laterales. Otros saltan pero no llegan a la nave por lo que enfurecen más.

Zafiro graba sus acciones esperando estudiarlos como especímenes nuevos, mientras habla con Setsuna quien niega en todo momento.

Seiya Busca un audífono para escucharlo.

-¿No te parece genial picar a uno de éstos y estudiar cada una de sus partes por separado?

-No.

-Piénsalo. –Insiste -Si los norteamericanos se apoderan de uno de estos bichos, no necesitarán la vacuna ya que ella está en esos seres. Somos la potencia tecnológicamente más avanzada del mundo y aunque el viaje a Marte haya fracasado, no significa que otro país llegue primero al enano rojo.

Seiya enarca las cejas. ¿Japón intentó viajar a Marte?

-Estás loco –Setsuna mantiene su vista fija en la pequeña pantalla que le muestra en infrarrojo lo que tienen adelante. Deben mantenerse a oscuras para no dar señal a los barcos vigilantes. –El viaje a Marte es un sueño, no una realidad.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Un neófito acaso?

-¿Idiota te viene bien? –Expresa sarcástica.

-Japón intentó enviar una tripulación de seis perfectos inútiles con un coeficiente intelectual menor que el de un simio. –Continúa como si ella no hubiera hablado –Se perdió contacto con ellos cuando alcanzaron el límite de no retorno. -Seiya escucha la loca afirmación sin dar crédito a una sola palabra. –Wikilikes no sabe la mitad de lo que he investigado. Como por ejemplo: ¿La elección del actual presidente del coloso americano? –Cambia de tema sin razón - Los resultados fueron comprados por los más ricos empresarios de ese país para que gobernara uno de los suyos, porque nadie daba un centavo por ese mediocre xenófobo, misógino y prepotente con cabello de chow-chow que extrañamente resultó victorioso.

Setsuna se mantiene impávida ignorando a Zafiro. Desde pequeña ha sabido controlar su carácter y el loco junto a ella debe agradecérselo, de lo contrario, ya lo habría arrojado de la aeronave.

-Dígame, Sub-teniente –Desea conocer quiénes están acompañándola -¿Sabe algo de la infante que vamos a rescatar?

-Le fue robada a Haruka dos años atrás. –Observa a Kunzite –Es rubia, ojos verdes, bonita y sonrisa llamativa. –Informa recordando la imagen de Haruka y el que le confesara que la niña es idéntica a ella. La información es para que la reconozca nada más la vea.

-Haruka, –Zafiro deja su monólogo, interesado en el tema -¿Eres algo de ella?

-¿Te interesa acaso? –Ataca molesto.

-A pesar de que parece una berenjena, seguiría sus pasos como perro detrás de una tira de chorizos.

Seiya se horroriza por la manera tan vulgar con la que se expresa.

-Con esas palabras, ahuyentarás a cualquier mujer. –Expresa calmada Setsuna.

-No necesitarás estar detrás de ella –Kunzite ha usado los últimos audífonos disponibles –Mi superior es su pareja. –No deja de ver al sorprendido involucrado –Así que enfila tus radares hacia otro lugar.

-Si no están casados, tengo una oportunidad.

Ralf emite un gruñido. Toca el hombro de Seiya para que le entregue el audífono y comunicarse con la piloto.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar y dónde aterrizaremos?

-Ya escuchaste, Black –Le lanza la pregunta a Zafiro. –Enfócate a lo que viniste.

Él se concentra en su tableta, haciendo varios movimientos.

-¿Y bien? –Insiste Ralf.

-Con esta belleza alcanzaremos la ciudad en cuarenta minutos. La pequeña se encuentra al norte de la urbe, en una zona plagada de caminantes.

-¿Sigue viva?

-Eso dice mi información.

-¿Cómo puedes saber quién está vivo y quién no? –Ralf cuestiona pensando en su chica.

-Los seres vivos tenemos una carga eléctrica generada por el sistema nervioso central mediante los minerales que consumimos en alimentos y vitaminas. Todo está equilibrado. Bien –Mueve su mano rápidamente sobre la pantalla –La vacuna de las células locas altera la armonía de esos componentes. Al ser infectada la persona, el potasio, la adrenalina y esa electricidad se multiplican generando al cuerpo una energía que se traduce en una respuesta violenta y un hambre desmedido por más energía. Por eso atacan a los vivos.

-Necesitan recobrar la que pierden.

-¿Por qué no atacan a los animales? –Kunzite interviene.

-Los animales son más astutos que los humanos. –Ralf opina –Pueden oler el peligro y alejarse de él rápidamente. En cambio nosotros vamos directamente al ojo del huracán para no perdernos la cotilla y tomar selfies para presumirlo a los...

-Comprendemos –Kunzite lo silencia – Pero insisto, ¿No habrán animales que puedan atacarnos?

-Me parece que alguien es fan de Resident Evil –Se burla Jones –Confórmate con caerle a machetazos a todo lo que se mueva, quiera atacarte y mida más que una niña de tres años.

Seiya le pide el micrófono.

-Te quedarás con la Técnico Mayor –Tan pronto se coloca el aparato, ordena a Kunzite. –Iré por la niña, Jones cuidará la retaguardia y Black me guiará hacia el objetivo.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón del cambio de planes? –Interroga Setsuna.

-Puedo reconocer el objetivo y quiero ser quien acabe con el secuestrador.

-Buen punto –Zafiro –Así ganarás el afecto de tu chica…

-No necesito ganármela.

-Es su chica. –Insiste Kunzite.

Un rato después, alcanzan divisar la ciudad en ruinas. Incendios voraces sirven de iluminación a los recién llegados.

-Noreste –Indica Zafiro revisando los datos –Están en dirección a la costa.

-¿Hay un claro dónde aterrizar para recogerlos? -Interroga Setsuna mientras atrás preparan las sogas para deslizarse hasta el suelo. Dejan atrás el panorama devastador dirigiéndose hacia la oscuridad inexpugnable.

-Un estadio de Béisbol. Aquí –Indica a Setsuna –Encontrarán a la niña en el tercer piso de ese edificio –Hace una señal a los hombres. –Hay tres grandes…

Setsuna activa el visor infrarrojo y se posiciona de frente al edificio estudiando la pantalla.

-Las ondas calóricas me indican que los grandes están en un salón y el objetivo en una pequeña habitación a las dos en punto –Asciende sobre la azotea –Tienen veinte minutos para ejecutar el plan de rescate y salir aquí mismo. Hay caminantes por todos los flancos y les será imposible salir del edificio sin sufrir bajas.

Ralf cruza dos machetes en su espalda y se desliza por la soga.

-Desgraciado americano anarquista –Seiya apenas tiene tiempo de ponerse los lentes infrarrojos y tomar sus armas. Desciende encontrándose con Kunzite -¿No escuchaste la orden?

-El Mayor Seijuurou insinuó que haría algo así, por lo que me dijo que mi orden es inconmovible. –Observa a Ralf -¿Cómo ese extranjero logra ver en esta cueva de lobos?

-Los americanos son el diablo y él está en su ambiente –Indica quitándole el seguro a su arma. –Vamos por él antes de que cometa una equivocación.

En la calle, un caminante comienza a aullar al ver el helicóptero. A ese chillido se le unen muchos más y los violentos se agitan.

-Daremos una vuelta –Setsuna gira ciento ochenta grados y enciende las luces atrayendo a los más furiosos.

Mientras tanto, los hombres descienden las escaleras revisando los rincones y recovecos de cada piso. Alcanzan el objetivo descubriendo que la puerta está trabada.

-Déjamelo a mí –Jones saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una tableta que a simple vista parece chicle, le quita la envoltura, aplasta contra la cerradura y coloca una pequeña mecha encendiéndola – ¡Fuego! –Se lanza al lado contrario haciendo que los otros lo sigan.

-¡Maldito loco! –Kunzite gime al golpearse la cabeza con la barra del pasamano.

Una pequeña explosión controlada deshace la cerradura.

-MacGyver estaría orgulloso de él –Seiya se apresura hacia la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente. Es recibido por una ráfaga de tiros que lo hace retroceder al pasillo –Mier… -Revisa su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Está bien señor?

-Un roce en mi brazo izquierdo –Revela –Hay dos sujetos en el pasillo derecho. Debido a la oscuridad dispararon sin apuntar.

-Enseñémosle cómo se hace –Jones saca de su chaleco una pequeña metralleta –Haz lo tuyo, nena –Besa el cartucho, e introduce el brazo apretando el gatillo dispara una ráfaga de balas…

* * *

[1] Helicóptero furtivo silencioso y menos visible a los radares. El rotor tiene una rotación más lenta y, por lo tanto, hace menos ruido.


	14. Chapter 13

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Serena espera a los hombres que salieron con una encomienda de Kenji.

Las mujeres, a excepción de Haruka se reunieron en un salón donde platican sobre la vida que dejaron atrás y los seres queridos que perdieron.

-Mi padre, que era el único baluarte de la familia se largó a Norteamérica cuando cumplí quince años por culpa de mi difunta madre –Michiru cuenta viendo significativamente a su progenitora –Como ella se negaba a trabajar para mantenernos tuve que hacerlo yo, teniendo que dejar mis estudios.

-¿Ella te obligó a trabajar en "eso"? –Serena está impresionada.

-No y si –Se encoge de hombros –Lo poco que ganaba como vendedora en una tienda no era suficiente para ella. Siempre requería más dinero para sus donaciones en la iglesia, que si el padre no tenía para comer, que si la iban a criticar por la ofrenda mísera que daba…

-Se transformó en una sanguijuela –Mina comenta admirada.

-Y tuviste que prostituirte para pagar sus excentricidades. –Lita concluye.

-Pero eso no quedó así. Cuando sus beatas amigas se enteraron en qué me ganaba la vida, mi adorada madre me echó de la casa con lo que tenía puesto, negándome como hija y deseando haberme abortado.

-¡Qué hipócrita santurrona de mierd…! –Gime una mujer.

-¡Menos mal que se murió! –Exclama otra.

-Por eso soy protestante. No puedo ser fiel a una iglesia que en el nombre de Dios mata y juzga sin compasión. –Expresa Mina.

La aludida observa con odio a Michiru, se levanta machándose silenciosa.

Haruka espera impaciente el regreso de Seiya de quién sabe dónde.

La desespera tener que aplazar por unas horas la búsqueda de su hija porque no puede ir sola a la intemperie.

No le cree una palabra al ratón de la informática, sabiendo que la niña es importante solo para ella, por lo que su plan de ir a buscarla sigue en pie.

Es una ironía.

El estúpido que la considera una pesada carga indeseable será el mismo que la acompañará a tan magnífica empresa.

Seiya Kou.

Aún quiere dispararle en la entrepierna y cobrarle el haberse metido como saqueador en casa de sus padres y golpearla.

Ahora cuenta con él para recuperar a su hija en una ciudad infestada de zombis.

Si tan solo esos muertos fueran como los lentos de The Walking Dead.

Pero esas bestias sedientas de muerte son criaturas veloces y violentas. No puede olvidar al niño mutilado en las cercanías de la pista de aterrizaje.

Moriría si su hija sufriera el mismo destino…

Jones ha inutilizado los dos adversarios y junto con sus acompañantes se dirige al apartamento con las puertas abiertas.

Ha cambiado la metralleta por el arma larga original, colocándola en su hombro.

Seiya se detiene junto a los cadáveres reconociendo a una mujer de mediana edad y un adolescente no mayor de quince años.

-Demonios. –Cierra los ojos del chico y retira las armas de sus manos entregándoselas a Kunzite. –Quítale las municiones. –Susurra. -Va rápidamente detrás de Ralf, escuchando el llanto de un niño. –No vuelvas a disparar desordenadamente o eliminarás nuestro objetivo.

-¿Es tu hija?

-No, pero es importante para su madre y para el General. Si la recuperamos con vida podremos hacer lo mismo con Tomoe.

-¿No te apetece ganar esos millones que ofrece Estados Unidos?

-¿Para qué los voy a necesitar si el mundo entero se contamina?

-Buen punto… -Un movimiento los alerta.

-Cúbreme –Advierte a Jones mientras se mueve hacia las habitaciones del fondo. –La imagen infrarroja le indica que hay alguien oculto detrás de la cortina –Muéstrate o disparo.

Un pequeño gemido casi imperceptible sale detrás de la cortina.

-Tiene al objetivo –Jones susurra. –Espero órdenes –Mantiene el arma apuntando a la cortina.

Seiya levanta la mano indicándole así que espere.

-Estás solo –Habla en voz alta al sujeto oculto –Sal con las manos donde las vea.

La cortina se mueve lentamente, dejando a la vista un hombre de casi dos metros que sostiene a una pequeña niña con el cabello recogido en trenzas. Seiya desciende el arma al verla. Como Haruka comentó, la niña tiene mucho parecido con ella, aunque es muy pequeña para su edad.

-Suéltala –Kunzite se ha movido alrededor de la habitación alcanzando al hombre y colocando su arma en la cabeza.

-Es mi hija –Informa asustado.

-No lo es. –Seiya responde rabioso -Haruka Tenoh es su madre.

-Su madre… -En medio de la oscuridad busca una figura –Ella está aquí con el hermano mayor de Inamori.

-Su nombre es Imari Black, hija de Haruka Tenoh y tú la secuestraste.

Escuchan chillidos provenientes del pasillo.

El individuo aprovecha la distracción para arrebatarle la pistola a Kunzite y apuntar a la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Aléjense o la mataré! –Gruñe con voz chillona.

-Error –Seiya le dispara en la cabeza.

Kunzite atrapa en el aire a la niña que ha comenzado a gritar.

-Es hora de moverse –Jones saca los machetes.

Seiya le quita la chiquilla a su subalterno, acunándola para que se calme. Toma de la cama infantil una colcha rosa y una muñeca de trapo. Junto a la puerta hay una mochila, apoderándose de ella mete lo primero que encuentra en una gaveta de la cómoda y el vaso entrenador con agua.

-Sujétate firme –le dice suavemente mientras sigue a Jones.

-Ya están en el piso de abajo –Jones saca de su bolsillo una granada de mano –Tienes diez segundos para llegar al piso siguiente –Indica pero Seiya ha ascendido ya. – ¡Gerónimo! –Grita y arroja la granada activada hacia las escaleras del piso inferior. Corre detrás de los hombres. –Diez, nueve, ocho… -Cuenta mentalmente ascendiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Todos se sujetan fuertemente cuando los escalones se mueven peligrosamente…

Michiru se ha cansado de ser el bicho raro del salón y sale a buscar el tocador.

-¿Estas buscado redención? –Su madre se atraviesa en su camino.

-No busco nada de ti. Solo que me regresaras mis pertenencias, pero ya no las necesito.

Haruka, que deambula por los pasillos, se detiene al verlas.

-¿Cómo mientes a esas almas que irán al infierno, diciendoles que fue mi culpa que tomaras el camino de Jezabel?

Michiru entrecierra los ojos.

-Recuérdame quién me aconsejó tomar el empleo de dama de compañía que pagaba el doble que en la tienda.

-No te obligué. Pudiste irte de mi casa pero preferiste ese.

-Es mi casa, mi padre la puso a mi nombre y me echaste de ella teniendo yo diecisiete años.

Su madre la abofetea en un par de oportunidades.

-Eres la hija del demonio y debes ser sacrificada para que no des hijos. –Va a golpearla nuevamente, pero Haruka sostiene su mano.

-Le sugiero que le baje dos medidas a su religiosidad y se retire.

-No se meta en asuntos familiares.

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con ella? –Interroga a Michiru.

-Ninguno –Masajeando sus mejillas responde.

Haruka voltea a ver a la mujer.

-Ya la escuchó, ahora márchese o la reportaré con el Capitán Darien Chiba.

La mujer se sacude la mano, aflojando la sujeción de la rubia. Observa feroz a Michiru.

-Esto no se quedará así, maldita Jezabel –Se da la vuelta, alejándose en dirección de las canchas.

-Bonita criatura –Murmura Haruka –Escuché que si es tu familiar.

-Mi difunta madre –La rubia enarca las cejas. –Larga historia –Saca de su bolsillo una chupeta -¿Te apetece una? Tengo de frambuesa, naranja, uva…

-No, gracias –Se dispone a seguir su camino.

-¿Podrías esperar un instante mientras uso el wc? No quiero vivir la escena célebre de Psicosis[1].

-Tres minutos es lo máximo que estoy dispuesta a esperar…

-Maldito loco –Kunzite repite la expresión con la que describirá en el futuro a Jones. –Pudiste derribar todas las escaleras.

-Detuve a tus amigos –apunta con el dedos hacia abajo –Ahora deja la flojera y sigue subiendo o el chico estrella se llevará todos los laureles, el objetivo y nuestro medio de transporte –Enseña a Seiya que alcanza con la niña la puerta de la azotea…

* * *

[1]Escena de la Ducha. Es la escena central de la película, y una de las más famosas escenas de la historia del cine, el asesinato de Janet Leigh es la secuencia de la ducha. Como tal, dio lugar a numerosos mitos y leyendas.


	15. Chapter 14

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia comienza a caer, apagando los inciensos de mentol que rodean el camión.

-¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse! –Darien, quien comanda la misión, grita a todo pulmón a los hombres que cargan las literas, ropa y los alimentos que sustraen de los almacenes del centro comercial.

-Estamos en eso –Gruñe Zoycite malhumorado.

Los chillidos comienzan a escucharse a lo lejos, haciendo que los "obreros" introduzcan desordenadamente las últimas cosas en el camión.

-¡Nos vamos! –Darien se sube al asiento del piloto.

Viendo por el retrovisor vigila que Neflyte cierre las puertas después de que todos abordan y va al asiento del copiloto.

-Todos a bordo, señor.

Darien pone en marcha el camión, dándole la máxima velocidad. Atraviesa las calles sin prestar atención a los chillidos que se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

-Plan B –Ordena Darien.

-¿No será inútil con esta lluvia?

Darien aprieta los labios. Lanzar granadas de humo alcanforado en ese tiempo no es buena idea.

-Lo dejaremos para cuando vayamos a entrar a la escuela. –Acuerda. A dos calles en línea recta de la edificación, enciende y apaga las luces repetidamente. –Arroja dos granadas de humo debajo de los vehículos apostados a las dos en punto.

Neflyte saca un lanza granadas disparando debajo de un automóvil una granada de humo que se activa, dispersando su contenido.

Las enormes puertas del estacionamiento se abren. Varias oficiales y algunas bomberos salen con machetes y palos a vigilar la entrada de la encomienda previniendo que no se cuele ningún zombi a la instalación.

Neflyte arroja dos granadas más en el momento en que el camión ingresa. Se cierran las puertas rápidamente y aseguran atravesando dos jeeps el ejército.

Darien conduce en U, retrocede hasta que alcanza la cancha techada deteniéndose. Descendiendo, se dirige a la puerta trasera, pero Neflyte se le adelanta, abriéndolas.

Kenji hace acto de presencia, dando instrucciones a Seijuurou para que dirija las literas a los salones alejados.

-Cinco literas por aula, Excepto dos que estarán ocupadas por dos camas matrimoniales. Una es de mi hija y su esposo, la otra del Sub-teniente Kou, su novia y la niña que traerán pronto.

Neflyte escucha extrañado. Que él sepa, Seiya no tiene novia desde hace más de seis meses. Intrigado por las palabras de Kenji, prefiere esperar conocer qué es lo que sucede con su superior y, conociendo el historial amoroso del hombre se pregunta quién es la nueva incauta. Deja sus cavilaciones a un lado, al recibir un papel de manos de Seijuurou.

-Esta es la lista de los refugiados –Señala el Mayor –Deberás hacer las reparticiones de los cuartos. Mujeres separadas de los hombres.

-Si, señor –Lee, buscando a Seiya. Ahoga la risa cuando lee el nombre de su "novia". –La mantis religiosa tendrá un banquete esta noche[1]. –Refiriéndose a Haruka.

Seiya será el incauto en esta ocasión.

La referida observa sentada en las escaleras junto a su nuevo "lunar", el trabajo de los hombres.

-¿Crees que podemos ayudar o serán machistas y nos dejarán a un lado? –Michiru pregunta.

-No lo sé.

-Podría ofrecerme a trabajar en algo… -Guarda silencio un instante. –No es buena idea.

Haruka la observa.

-¿Por qué?

La otra chica se encoge de hombros.

-Aquí todos me conocen y saben cómo me ganaba la vida.

-Pudiste cambiar de trabajo.

-Lo intenté en varias oportunidades, -Baja el rostro -pero ninguna mujer decente u hombre "recto" quiere estar cerca de Caramelo.

-¿Ese es tu nombre? –Haruka se pregunta quién le pondría un nombre así a una niña.

-Michiru Kaioh –Especifica la chica. –Un nombre que mi difunta madre me prohibió usar. Caramelo es el que uso para…

-Tu trabajo. –Observa como hace una mueca.

Michiru siente nuevamente la vergüenza en que se ha convertido su vida.

-Prometí no volverlo a hacer si salía con vida de ese microbús.

-Debes cumplir tu promesa.

Escuchan que alguien carraspea detrás de ellas. Ambas voltean viendo a un pelirrojo vestido con un Jeans y una polera negra.

-¿Podrían dejar libres las escaleras? –Pregunta muy serio –Si no lo han notado, son para trasladarse, no para sentarse.

-Lo siento –Michiru se levanta apenada, no así Haruka, que se mantiene sentada, viéndolo retadora.

-Hay mucho espacio para que mueva su trasero a donde quiera –Espeta cortante.

El hombre enarca una ceja.

-Debe ser Haruka Tenoh. –Sus palabras sorprenden a la rubia –Cuando la trajeron inconsciente me dijeron que es una persona de cuidado. –Desciende pasando por su lado. Le da un vistazo a Michiru y sigue su camino.

-¿Eres peligrosa? –Michiru quiere conocer algo de ella.

-Como un tigre de felpa –Murmura preguntándose qué quiso decir ese hombre.

-¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Son tonterías –Se incorpora. –Si me disculpas, iré a ofrecerme para la cocina –Desciende preguntándose dónde rayos estará Seiya.

-¿En qué puedo ser útil? –Se cuestiona la otra chica…

Darien ha pedido a Kenji que tenga entretenida a Serena mientras realiza una labor importante en la oficina del director. Revisa el baño privado y el mobiliario antes de ir por su esposa al comedor.

La encuentra tomando nota de los alimentos y medicamentos traídos, así como la ropa.

Kenji lo divisa primero y levanta las cejas, a lo que el moreno le hace un gesto afirmativo. El mayor, se retira para darle paso al joven.

Darien besa el cabello rubio, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Dónde estabas metido?

-Haciendo algo por aquí y por allá –Le quita la libreta, entregándosela a su suegro –Quiero que me acompañes.

-No he terminado de hacer el inventario.

-Eso puede esperar unos minutos –Nota que Haruka está en un rincón revisando los tenis y las botas. –Dejémosle el trabajo a ella.

-No –Su esposa le lleva la contraria –La candidata perfecta es esa chica… La que llaman Caramelo.

-Michiru Kaioh –Su padre la corrige -¿Estás segura?

La rubia asiente.

-Todos merecemos ser tratados con respeto. Ella no es menos persona que yo.

Darien quiere besarla por ser tan noble. Mientras otros quieren ridiculizar a Michiru, Serena busca reivindicarla.

-Ya escuchó, Sanjoin, vaya por la señorita Kaioh. –Ordena él.

-Si señor –Toma la libreta de manos del General.

Kenji sigue a la pareja.

-¿Qué era tan importante para que no me ayudaras a realizar el inventario?

-Tenía que poner en orden la distribución de las literas. Todas las mujeres quieren la cama inferior, sin pensar en las ancianas.

-No importa la situación, siempre saldrá el egoísmo –Lamenta ella.

-Ya se puso orden en ese asunto - Impaciente porque el embarazo la tiene caminando como pingüino, Darien la toma en brazos para avanzar más rápido.

-¡Darien! – Se sorprende de su acción porque su padre los acompaña.

-Quiero mimarte –Es todo lo que dice.

Por fin llegan al despacho. Kenji se adelanta, abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose tanto como Serena.

El mobiliario ejecutivo fue cambiado por una cama matrimonial adornada por varias almohadas y cojines a juego con la colcha violeta y lila. Una pequeña cuna mecedora está en un rincón llena de diversos productos para bebés, pañales y ropita.

Debajo de la ventana hay dos cajas con todo lo que una madre reciente puede necesitar.

Serena siente que los ojos se le anegan cuando es colocada con suavidad sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo…?

Darien se sienta a su lado.

-En dos días saldré a cumplir la orden de tu padre. Mientras regreso, quiero que estés cómoda y no te preocupes por nada que no sea nuestro hijo. Tu padre y el doctor Rubeus estarán pendientes de tu progreso y si no regreso antes de que des a luz, deseo que estés lo más cómoda posible.

Kenji se retira silencioso y cierra la puerta cuando ella atrae a su marido besándolo con ternura.

-No quiero que vayas… -Solloza pegando su frente a la de él –Tengo miedo de no volver a verte.

-Me verás y encontraremos la solución para salir de esta isla.

-Llévame contigo.

-Sabes que no puedo. –Acaricia su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que corren –Es una misión casi suicida que requiere toda mi concentración. Debemos bucear varios kilómetros y junto de los barcos enemigos hasta ir mar adentro. No resistirías un viaje así.

-¡Oh, Darien! –Lo abraza fuertemente –Tengo tanto miedo.

-Te amo y me cuidaré por ti y nuestro hijo.

Permite que ella se desahogue, con el llanto que le rompe el corazón…

Seiya contempla a la pequeña Imari.

La niña ha dejado de llorar y en ese instante juega con el casco de protección del soldado, subiendo y bajando la visera. Le quita los audífonos intentando colocárselos nuevamente.

Como le dijo Haruka, los ojos verdes, el color de cabello y la forma de su rostro es idéntico a ella.

-¿Mi papá? –Pregunta de pronto.

-Él es ahora tu papá –Jones le entrega un chicle.

Seiya se lo quita revisándolo.

-¿No es uno de tus explosivos?

Por respuesta, Ralf saca otro chicle metiéndoselo en la boca y mastica exageradamente.

De mala gana Seiya le regresa la golosina a la pequeña.

-¿Tomia?

Setsuna escucha todo por los audífonos, sintiendo una ternura inusitada. Debido a la premura de la huida apenas tuvo tiempo de echarle una ojeada a su nueva pasajera. Las trenzas rubias le llegan al omóplato y el flequillo cubre ligeramente sus ojitos verdes.

-¿Imari? – Seiya toca la pequeña mejilla –Imari –Repite cuando ella no le presta atención.

-El sujeto la llamó Inamori –Informa Jones.

Zafiro escucha a través de los audífonos mientras estudia los movimientos de Soichi.

-El sujeto cero está abandonando Hong Kong hacia lo que parece ser dirección Australia.

-Esperemos que los americanos y los cazar recompensas no lo encuentren –Setsuna observa la hora.

Faltan menos de treinta minutos antes de que se cumpla el plazo que el General Tsukino les dio para la ejecución del proyecto.

Con la luz tenue del amanecer, observa las verdes montañas preguntándose qué será lo que le depara el futuro. Días atrás tenía sus metas trazadas al lado de un hombre acomodado. Hoy está sola y con las esperanzas menguando.

Sacudiéndose la depresión, escucha la plática de los pasajeros apretujados atrás.

-¿Mamá? –La pequeñita niña observa la imagen en el teléfono que Seiya enciende solo cuando necesita comunicarse con su contacto.

-Ella es tu mamá –Logró tomarle algunas fotografías mientras estuvo inconsciente y cuando estaba distraída –Su nombre es Haruka.

-Bonita –La niña toca la pantalla.

-Tu madre es hermosa –Seiya pasa a una imagen de Haruka sentada en el microbús.

Él y la niña tienen los audífonos y platican calmados sobre Haruka y a pesar de saber que ella no entiende mucho, la prepara para el encuentro con su madre.

-Kunzite revisa la mochila, sorprendiéndose cuando la pequeña le arrebata celosa el vaso entrenador.

-Es mío. –Lo abraza, viendo retadora al militar.

-Una gata salvaje como su madre –Sonríe cuando ella le va quitando cada prenda que extrae de la mochila.

-¡Mío! –Grita rescatando todo. Le ofrece la ropita a Seiya y después de apoderarse del morral, lo abre para que él introduzca cada atuendo.

-Es tuyo, preciosa. –Indica cuando ella le ofrece agua.

-Tienes una enamorada –Jones se burla, a pesar de que no pueden escucharlo.

Los radares indican a Setsuna dónde están anclados los portaviones. Frenando su deseo de atacarlos sigue adelante. Cinco minutos después divisa la pequeña ciudad, sobrevolando las zonas populares.

-Hay sobrevivientes –Informa viendo a las personas subidas a las azoteas haciendo señales con telas blancas. –Debemos dar información al General Tsukino.

Continúa el trayecto divisando el colegio. La lluvia vuelve a arreciar.

-No podremos volver como nos fuimos –Zafiro observa en su pantalla los miles de caminantes que rodean el jeep.

-Atención, señores –Setsuna se dirige a los pasajeros –Tendrán que deslizarse con el objetivo hasta el patio de recreación.

-¿Qué hay de usted? –Seiya le pregunta.

-Me las arreglaré.

El Sub-teniente llama la atención de la pequeña.

-Vamos a jugar –Le coloca el casco de protección –bajaremos por una cuerda para buscar a mamá. –Entregándole la mochila a Kunzite, abraza a la niña -Te sujetarás muy fuerte de mi cuello y saltaremos –Sabe que estarán a solo cuatro metros del suelo, pero una caída desde esa altura es mortal para un niño.

Haruka ha logrado conciliar el sueño después de darse cuenta de que Seiya no cumplirá su palabra. Con la firme intención de salir a buscar a su hija tan pronto pueda, se acostó a dormir.

No tiene más de media hora descansando cuando siente que tocan su nariz. Sacudiendo al posible zancudo cubre su cabeza, escuchando una ligera risita.

-Está dormida –Susurra una vocecita.

Descubriendo su rostro, pestañea varias veces para ver quién la molesta. Queda sin aliento al ver…

-¿Imari? –Extiende la temblorosa mano para tocar la rosada mejilla, el cabello, su hombro. -¡Oh, Dios santo! –Salta de la cama, atrayendo a la niña a su pecho -¡Mi Imari! –Trata de no llorar, pero no logra su cometido.

-¿Eres mi mamá?

Haruka ríe feliz entre lágrimas, separándola para ver su inolvidable rostro.

-Soy tu mamá –Mueve la cabeza afirmativamente mientras las lágrimas ruedan por su mejilla. –Soy tu mami.

-¿Él es mi papá? –Apunta con el dedito a Seiya.

Haruka levanta los ojos hacia él. Tomando en brazos a Imari, se incorpora acercándose.

-Prometí que iría a buscarla y aquí la tienes –Seiya dice solemne.

-Gracias… -Todo mi ser, todo lo que soy te agradece lo que hiciste. –lo besa en los labios.

Imari se abraza al cuello de ambos, viéndolos con curiosidad.

Seiya abraza a la mujer por la cintura, respondiéndole apasionado.

-Debí entregarle la niña yo –Zafiro gruñe a los otros fisgones…

* * *

[1] durante y tras el apareamiento la hembra se come al macho.


	16. Chapter 15

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Encerrado en la biblioteca con los oficiales y sub-oficiales, Kenji escucha interesado el reporte de Setsuna, quien aterrizó el helicóptero a una calle del colegio.

-En las zonas populares del norte hay sobrevivientes sobre los tejados.

-¿Cuántos?

-Alrededor de cincuenta personas, pueden ser más.

Él observa a Alan.

-¿Se podrá hacer un rescate por tierra?

-No es recomendable. Los caminantes están cada vez más violentos. La única manera será con helicóptero convencional.

-Eso alertaría los radares de los portaviones y atraerá más caminantes como la hoguera a las polillas –Cruzado de brazos, Darien responde –Si no es por tierra no será de otra manera.

Hay autobuses escolares aquí, -Jones interviene –podemos transformarlos en tanques a prueba de zombis.

-Ya empezó el maldito loco. –Kunzite murmura.

-Señorito maldito loco – lo corrige el americano –No hemos dormido juntos para que me faltes el respeto. –Se vuelve hacia Kenji –Podemos hacerles una modificaciones, atarles unas cuantas ramas de menta y otra hierba aromática y rescatar a esas personas.

-¿Dé dónde sacaremos esas hierbas? –Cuestiona Kenji.

-No parecen notar que en este colegio existe un hibernadero –Setsuna está impaciente. -¿Podemos ponernos a trabajar o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo mientras las almas perecen?

Seiya entra apresurado acercándose a Darien.

-¿Decidieron algo? –Le pregunta en voz baja.

-Nada aun. Siguen discutiendo la metodología a usar para el rescate –Susurra -¿Cómo está Tenoh?

-Apostaría que es la primera vez en dos años que sonríe de verdad. –Él hace lo mismo, rememorando el momento en que Haruka abrió los ojos y vio a Imari.

-Debiste quedarte con ellas. El General hubiera entendido tu ausencia.

-Soy un intruso en este momento en que deben conocerse nuevamente. Por cierto, ¿De dónde salió esa enorme cama?

Es el turno de Darien sonreír.

-El Mayor dio instrucciones para que tú y tu novia estén cómodos hasta que escapemos.

Seiya siente que el cuerpo se electrifica de pronto ante la sola idea de dormir abrazado a Haruka.

-No imagines nada pornográfico. Tenemos una chaperona muy eficaz.

-Se dormirá y entonces…

-Sub- Teniente –Kenji llama su atención –Tengo entendido que es experto en explosivos, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Maniobras evasivas.

-De allí que nos salvamos de los comegente y la explosión –Apunta Kunzite. –Si existe una rendija para escapar, él la atraviesa.

El General asiente.

-Será el conductor del autobús que Jones escudará para rescatar a los civiles. -Ordena –Sebastián Kobayashi y Kato Shimei serán sus acompañantes – Kobayashi es francotirador y Shimei, el que saltó al microbús advirtiéndoles del puente minado, es escalador -Tienen menos de dos horas para prepararlo todo. –Les da la espalda indicando que la reunión ha concluido.

-¿Cómo está tu esposa? –Salen al amplio patio techado cercano al comedor.

-Espero que siga dormida y no esté metida en la cocina dirigiendo todo como un General.

-Generala –Apunta Seiya hacia su derecha.

-Demonios –Darien la ve dictarle algo a Michiru que escribe rápido mientras la sigue. –No puede mantenerse quieta.

-Déjala ser útil o enfermará. –Se siente agotado. –Repondré fuerzas. Si no aparezco en a las novecientas horas, vas por mí o el General se encargará de arrojarme personalmente a los muertos.

-¿Cómo dormirás en medio de la celebración que Tenoh debe tener en estos momentos con su hija?

-Buscaré un armario oscuro –Se despide dirigiéndose a la improvisada habitación que extrañamente está silenciosa.

Encuentra a Haruka en una esquina de la amplia cama abrazando a su hija, ambas duermen profundamente.

Cuidadosamente, se acuesta del otro lado rindiéndose de inmediato…

-Las células recolectadas al sujeto uno no presentan mutación pasadas veinticuatro horas después de haber sido mordido –La mujer habla pausadamente viendo a través del microscopio.

-Tengo hambre –El niño encerrado en la habitación anexa llama -¿Mamá?

-¿Quieres algo específico? –Pregunta tomando el machete colocado estratégicamente junto a su mano derecha.

-Quiero chocolate caliente y pan dulce pero ya me dijiste que no hay –Sus palabras hacen retroceder la mano de su madre –Dame tallarines…

-Iré al apartamento de nuestra vecina por el chocolate que escondía detrás de la caja de harina. –Sale veloz al pasillo.

-Quiero pastel –Murmura triste el pequeño de ocho años una vez que se ha quedado solo.

Shino Kuribayashi sale al pasillo preguntándose cuándo despertará de esa pesadilla. La mañana anterior se preparó como todos los días para llevar a su hijo a la escuela y dirigirse al laboratorio farmacéutico donde laboraba desde que se graduara en la universidad.

No supo cómo fue pero la mañana que prometía tranquilidad de pronto se transformó en una lucha por la sobrevivencia.

Después de dejar a Umino en la escuela, se dirigió a su trabajo. Estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color, cuando vio un río de gente que corría mientras hacían sonidos repugnantes y se lanzaban contra los peatones y los autos. Aseguró las puertas y pisó el acelerador a fondo escapando de la histeria colectiva. Regresó a la escuela por las pequeñas calles de la zona popular y entró directamente a la escuela de donde los pequeños niños escapaban de los violentos adultos con ojos inyectados de sangre.

Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para rescatar a su hijo de manos de la profesora de educación física que lo mordió en el antebrazo y el hombro izquierdo. Regresó a su apartamento y encendió la radio escuchando consternada la información que los heridos con mordiscos y rasguños sufrían una mutación que los transformaban en muertos hambrientos de carne humana.

Con profundo dolor, le pidió a su hijo encerrarse en su alcoba donde procedió a encerrarlo mientras llamaba a su ex esposo para conocer su situación, no logrando comunicarse con él o su suegra. Temiendo lo peor, se sentó preguntándose qué hacer con su hijo en caso de que se transformara. Ella siempre ha sido fría y metódica utilizando la lógica para tomar la decisión de estudiarlo y conocer si se trata de un virus que enloquece a la gente y cuánto tiempo pasa desde que la víctima es infectada hasta que se transforma.

Extrañamente, su hijo estuvo platicando mientras Shino fabricó una barricada en las escaleras y el ascensor con dos vecinos con los cuales apenas cruzó palabras dos veces desde que se mudó al divorciarse cuatro años atrás. Luego se encerró en su apartamento y como científica, observó analítica los acontecimientos de la calle anotando sus descubrimientos.

Si la víctima era mordida una sola vez sin sufrir herida de consideración, sufría la transformación en tres minutos aproximadamente. Los mutilados tardaban más tiempo para levantarse y unirse al festín satánico, aullando cuando veía a otra víctima.

A Shino le pareció que son perfectamente capaces de comunicarse entre ellos con aullidos y gruñidos. Los vio abrir puertas y medir distancias para saltar a vehículos en marcha. Los disparos en la cabeza no los detenía, enfureciéndolos más. Podían trepar por las paredes, sujetándose de las cornisas, lámparas y cuanto adorno encontraran, invadiendo apartamentos que parecían seguros.

Todo el tiempo que estudió a los infectados, estuvo consciente de Umino, conversando con él, repasando el tono de su voz y los sonidos que salían de la alcoba sin notar cambio alguno. Decidió sacar los instrumentos de laboratorio que tenía desde que estaba en preparatoria y buscar un trozo de carne infectada, hallando una oreja perteneciente a un infante en la acera debajo de su ventana. Con un anzuelo logró apoderarse de él antes de que una nueva ola de salvajes se acercara a su calle. Después de eso, fue a la habitación de Umino y le pidió que restregara el interior de su boca con un hisopo y se lo pasara por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Le pidió solícito, pero ella lo envió a dormir después de pedirle que se encerrara en su baño privado para dejar alimentos y agua en la mesa de estudio de su recámara.

Con asombro pudo observar que las células de la oreja mutilada seguían vivas a pesar de que la carne se estaba pudriendo. La temperatura de la misma se mantenía a unos treinta y siete grados centígrados. Por su parte, las células de la boca de Umino no mostraron nada fuera de lo común, muriendo en el tiempo correspondiente.

Sin nadie a quien señalar estos hallazgos, se mantuvo despierta haciendo anotaciones y pidiendo a su hijo que le entregara más muestras de su piel para continuar su investigación, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a abrazarlo sin darse cuenta que Umino no ha necesitado las inyecciones de insulina…

Haruka despierta buscando a Imari, descubriendo que la niña duerme abrazada al cuello de Seiya quien está de espaldas a ellas. En lugar de enfurecer, se siente enternecida. A él le debe la felicidad que siente en ese momento de crisis y si antes tenía ganas de vivir, ahora peleará contra quien sea para sacar a su hija de la isla y ponerla a salvo.

Se levanta y va por el kit de inyecciones y las galletas saladas que el militar se encarga de mantener cerca de ella. Si no fuera que él la considera una carga, creería que lo atrae.

Se sienta junto a la ventana pensando que su tiempo de aventuras amorosas terminó el mismo día que descubrió haber entrado a la estadística de idiotas embaucadas por inescrupulosos hombres casados.

Seiya se estira subiendo su mano hasta el cuello y toca el pequeño bracito que lo abraza.

-Es Imari –Susurra orgullosa Haruka con una galleta en la boca –Mi Imari.

Cuidadosamente, él retira el bracito y se levanta sin perder de vista a la rubia.

-¿Cómo están tus niveles de glicemia?

-Ya me inyecté –Susurra –Y lo que tengo no es una enfermedad terminal. He vivido con diabetes desde los siete años y hasta ahora no he tenido inconvenientes.

-Tienes mala memoria. –Busca entre las latas las salchichas que ella se ha negado a comer –En la vía casi sufres un coma diabético.

-Por culpa de idiotas vestidos de color sapo –Se sienta frente a la ventana.

-Reconozco que fui insoportable…

-Palabra suave, pero permitiré que la uses delante de mi hija –La última palabra la pronuncia con suavidad.

-Fui un bastardo, lo sé. Pero acababa de perder a mi hermano devorado por una de esas cosas… -Inspira fuertemente para alejar la pena. –Mis… -Carraspea –Mis padres murieron también –Baja la cabeza –Los perdí a todos el mismo día.

Ahora Haruka entiende su comportamiento.

Cuando la llamaron para notificarle sobre la muerte de sus padres, apenas tuvo fuerzas para viajar y enterrarlos, sumiéndose en una depresión hasta que unos extraños invadieron la casa. ¿Dirigir la operación de salir de Honshū y conducir un microbús por la isla y de paso evadir a los zombis? Solo un loco con la cabeza fría podría hacerlo. Pero en ese instante en que lucha con su pena, Seiya muestra tener sentimientos.

Si, es duro para cualquier persona perder a los suyos y dejar todo a un lado para cumplir con su deber.

-Lo siento…

Tocan suavemente a la puerta.

-Señor –La voz de Kato se escucha desde afuera –Estamos listos.

-¿Listos? –Haruka se pone nerviosa. -¿Para qué?

-Iremos a rescatar sobrevivientes –Se coloca la chaqueta del uniforme –Será difícil y podríamos morir, pero cada uno de nuestros compatriotas vale el riesgo.

-Sé cuidadoso, por favor…

-Lo seré –Contempla a la niña dormir –Mi admiradora me espera.

-No solo ella –Sin poder contenerse, lo abraza temiendo que no regrese –Necesitamos un idiota que nos saque de este infierno.

Seiya ríe.

Eso es un progreso…


	17. Chapter 16

Mi _**no-apreciada**_ **_(o)_** plagiador (a) que te presentas como genial escritor (a): Queda prohibida su reproducción, cambio de nombres y publicación en cualquier blog, o página.

 **.**

 **.**

Serena se mantiene cerca de Michiru mientras las personas encargadas del desayuno lavan los trastes sucios.

Neflyte y otro militar de nombre Masato Yagami fueron comisionados de custodiarla después que quisieron sublevarse y gritarle por nombrar a "Caramelo" encargada de los suministros.

Darien entra al ambiente, deteniéndose detrás de su esposa.

-Escuché que hubo un conato de motín y alguien hizo enojar a la hija del General Tsukino –Expresa severo.

-Nadie nos dijo que Caramelo iba a ser la directora de este antro.

-Antro –Elevando las cejas, Darien mueve la cabeza.

–Si no les gusta cómo se hacen las cosas aquí, son libres de irse a otro refugio. -El Mayor Seijuurou acaba de entrar, escuchando las quejas de los civiles –No están obligados a quedarse. –Observa a Michiru –Sígame –Sale rápidamente.

Michiru lo sigue con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Le dije a ella que no era buena idea –Comienza a excusarse la chica.

-No le pedí que me acompañara para eso. –Se detiene y gira quedando frente a ella.

-¿Ah, no?

-No tiene necesidad de ser humillada por unos hipócritas con doble moral –Asegura severo. -Hasta que salgamos de esta inmundicia, hará su trabajo en privado y dará cuentas a la señora Chiba.

-Si, señor.

Seijuurou va a continuar, pero alguien llama su atención.

Amy camina junto a Fiore escuchando sus instrucciones que como médico le da.

Por otro lado, Michiru sonríe ante lo que ve: Zoycite se mantiene alejado de su mujer, que lo persigue sin tregua porque su amante sucumbió ante los zombis.

-Deja de seguirme, Beryl.

-Te regresaré el anillo pero permite que te explique. Él me sedujo…

El pelirrojo levanta una mano.

-Ahórrate tus mentiras. Cuando llegué aquí dibujaste bien el asco que sientes por mí.

-Estaba bajo un fuerte estrés. –Justifica la pelirroja –Tienes que entender que estamos…

Zoycite se detiene, girando para enfrentarla.

-Vi personas asesinadas a mordiscos –replica malhumorado –Nunca olvidaré sus gritos ni la manera cómo eran arrancados los trozos de piel por seres que hasta ayer existían solo en la ficción. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la traición que me hiciste.

Michiru aprovecha el embelesamiento de Seijuurou para aproximarse a la linda parejita.

-Hola, querido –Ronronea -¿Tienes algún problema?

-Solo un caso de mala compañía –Ceñudo observa a su mujer y extiende la mano -¿Me regresarás el anillo?

-¿El que me prometiste cuando te libres de mi colega? –Michiru aplaude encantada –Muero por verlo.

-No te daré nada y no soy una zorra como tú.

-Veamos –Michiru sonríe –Te acostaste con Zoycite por ese anillo que niegas regresar. Es sexo a cambio de un bien material. Lo mismo hacía yo –Voltea hacia Zoycite -¿Obtuvo algo de tu vecino?

-Los zarcillos que lleva puestos son costosos y no los compré yo.

Michiru enarca las cejas.

-¿Ves? Trabajamos de manera distinta pero con el mismo objetivo: sexo por dinero o joyas.

La pelirroja se ruboriza intensamente por la culpabilidad. Se quita el anillo arrojándoselo al hombre en el rostro.

-¡No quiero nada tuyo! –Les da la espalda escapando

Michiru recoge el anillo devolviéndoselo.

-Me debes dos –Comenta tranquila –Iré a revisar que el almuerzo sea preparado y servido a la hora indicada.

Se aleja seguida por la mirada atenta de Rubeus.

Zoycite va a retirarse, notando la presencia de Amy. Se acerca lentamente.

-No te había visto desde que nos trajeron aquí.

-He estado ocupada en algunas cosas –Dice ruborizada, viendo apenada a Rubeus. –Voy a asistir al doctor hasta que nos rescaten de la isla.

-¿Eres enfermera?

-Casi –Murmura –Me falta un año para graduarme.

Zoycite observa a Rubeus quien discretamente se retira unos pasos. Luego presta nuevamente atención a Amy.

-No fui aplicado en la escuela y apenas me gradué de preparatoria. Si volvemos a tener civilización, me anotaré en algo útil.

-¿Qué carrera te interesa?

-No lo sé –Responde luego de una pausa –Tal vez algo de historia o geografía. Reconstruir nuestro país desde sus cimientos sin olvidar lo que somos.

Desde un rincón, Beryl observa a la pareja. Michiru no es rival para ella, pero la manera como su marido observa a Amy le da mal presagio. A él le gusta esa chica sencilla…

Haruka sale al estacionamiento acompañada de Imari. Ha escampado lo suficiente para que enciendan nuevamente los inciensos. Se aproxima a Seiya llevando algo peculiar en sus manos.

-Promete que no te harás el héroe y buscarás todas las posibles salidas de este lugar. –Le entrega el casco camuflado con ramas de menta fresca y una bolsita de tela con mentol.

Seiya se coloca el casco y sin ajustarlo, carga en brazos a la pequeña Imari.

-Por tu hija lo haré. –Sin poder evitarlo, se inclina para besar su mejilla y decirle al oído: -Escaparemos y juntos veremos crecer a Imari.

Ella se aleja un poco, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Una vez me prometieron que no me harían daño…

-No soy el maldito de tu ex –Dice molesto, sobresaltando a la niña. Cierra los ojos un instante, respirando pausadamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo –Lo siento, pero odio las comparaciones.

Más si lo miden con un hombre que fue capaz de poner un arma en la cabeza de su propia hija. Es algo que jamás le dirá a la rubia.

Haruka lo ve retadora.

-No te conozco, sabes más de mí que lo que estás dispuesto a informar sobre tu vida.

Imari se mueve inquieta en sus brazos, haciendo que la deje en el suelo. Haruka la atrapa antes de que se lance a correr por el amplio lugar.

-Jugar –Pide la niña.

-Pronto jugaremos –Le promete ella abrazándola temerosa de volver a perderla.

Presta atención nuevamente a Seiya.

-Soy Tokiota de nacimiento y crianza. –Comienza él –Como te dije anteriormente, perdí a mi único hermano quien también era militar. Mis maravillosos padres habrían sacrificado todo por nuestro bienestar y se esmeraron en darnos la mejor educación. Cuando cumplí mayoría de edad decidí unirme al ejército y estudiar Artes Militares con especialización en explosivos. No soy casado y nunca lo he estado. –Sin pestañear la ve directamente a los ojos -Te confieso que amo al sexo femenino y tuve muchas novias –Nota como ella se tensa –Pero nunca dos a la vez.

-Volverás a tus costumbres cuando pasemos este trago amargo.

-Tal vez, o puede ser que ya es hora de que tome la vida con seriedad y piense en tener esa familia que mis padres soñaban para mí.

-Debes buscar a alguien más joven y sin una historia… -Seiya cubre los labios con un dedo.

-No me interesa la apariencia o la edad. Y si me sales con el chiste de que no eres virgen, confieso que desde los trece años tampoco he sido un monje.

-Soy una pesada carga indeseable.

-Y yo un malnacido que a pesar de toda la disciplina castrense recibida, dejo la toalla en la cama, pierdo las medias porque no recuerdo donde me las quito y me gusta beber directamente de la botella. Esto último enloquecía a Taiki.

Haruka ríe relajándose.

-En ese caso, aceptaré una invitación a cenar. Solo comer –Advierte. –Y usarás un vaso.

Imari levanta el rostro de su hombro y ve muy seria a su madre.

-Yo como. –Comenta solemne.

-Comeremos los tres –El militar la toma en brazos, haciéndole cosquillas que la hacen soltar risotadas, atrayendo la atención de los otros.

-No debieron encomendarlo para esta tarea –Susurra Kato –Su familia sufrirá s no regresamos.

-Órdenes son órdenes. –Kobayashi se encoge de hombros regresando a su tarea.

Darien y Serena se presentan para desearles buena suerte a los soldados.

-¡Qué linda niña! –La rubia sonríe a Imari ganándose de inmediato su afecto.

-Bonita –toca la mejilla de la embarazada. -¿Tomía? –Pregunta al ver el envase que Darien lleva en la mano.

-Son unas polvorosas que se hicieron para las personas que rescaten. –Abre el envase, permitiendo que mane el aroma. Al instante, Imari extiende las manito para que le den una - Algunas personas que rescaten no habrán comido nada desde que estalló la epidemia.

Serena extrae tres, ofreciéndole a cada uno.

-Son hechas con edulcorantes –Informa cuando Haruka duda. –Leí en la etiqueta que pueden consumirla los diabéticos.

-No soy aficionada a los productos químicos. Bastante tengo al lidiar con las inyecciones.

-Será una sola. Y no te ofrezco drogas, así que quita esa expresión de horror.

Renuente, Haruka la acepta mordiendo un minúsculo trozo que se deshace en su boca.

-¿Y bien? -Serena espera su veredicto.

-Podría habituarme a comerlas –Asiente mordiendo un trozo más grande antes de obsequiársela a su hija quien la recibe encantada, pidiéndole a Seiya la suya. –Por ahora me arriesgaré con una pequeña muestra.

Kunzite y Jones aparecen con los brazos, muslos y pantorrillas forrados de revistas.

-Bonita peluca –Jones se burla del casco de Seiya.

-Bonitos calcetines y guantes –Señala éste –Imagino que tendrás los calzones hechos con la misma tela.

-Estamos listos para divertirnos –El norteamericano carga una sierra eléctrica. – ¡Que suene el rock and roll!

-Continente equivocado, maldito loco –Kunzite pasa por su lado aproximándose a Seiya –Estaré con usted hasta el final.

-Eso se escuchó muy gay – Se burla Jones. –Si no te pones abusiva te arrebatará al novio – comenta a Haruka. –Acaba de hacerle una declaración de amor.

-¿Celoso? –Kunzite lo incordia, dándole la espada para alejarse.

-¡Esperen!-Mina sale al estacionamiento entregándole una pulsera tejida a mano a Kunzite –Mi madre me la entregó antes de irme a la universidad como amuleto de buena suerte –Se la ata, dando luego un paso atrás. –Regresen sanos, por favor –Hace una reverencia, huyendo rápidamente hacia el interior.

Kunzite se ha quedado paralizado hasta que Jones silba burlón.

-Esa pobre chica tiene malos gustos. –Murmura el occidental.

-Dejas de leer novelas románticas. Eso es para mujeres.

-Un momento –Seiya interviene –De niño vi Oshin* y lloré con mi madre cuando la protagonista perdió a su bebé al nacer.

-¡Yo también la vi! –Sin poder evitarlo, Kunzite confiesa.

-Ya tienen algo en común. –Jones sonríe a Haruka señalando a los dos militares -Su fidelidad está comprometida entre ellos –Se dirige lentamente hacia el autobús, dejando furioso al desteñido.

Seijuurou sale contemplando el transporte escolar. A las cuchillas se les han sumado ramas de menta y otras hierbas aromáticas. Un incienso está pegado a la puerta de los pasajeros, otro a la puerta trasera.

Hace una señal a un castrense para que se asome sobre la cerca a reconocer las calles cercanas.

-Esta será la primera jornada de tres para rescatar civiles. –Se dirige a los hombres que saldrán a exponer sus vidas - Mientras están en campaña, modificaremos cuatro autobuses más para sumarlos al rescate y varios colaboradores saldrán por combustible. Comenzarán por los barrios más próximos del norte… -Mientras reciben la información, Seiya pasa su brazo por el hombro de Haruka, atrayéndola y besando su cabello. Todos escuchan atentos las instrucciones como si fuera una prédica religiosa. Aun Imari se mantiene quieta por la tensión existente en el lugar. –Regresen vivos y con muchas personas. –Concluye.

Seiya gira nuevamente hacia sus acompañantes.

-Capitán, Cuide de ellas mientras regreso –Le entrega la niña a Haruka.

-Lo haré si prometes cuidar a mi más grande tesoro cuando vaya por Tomoe –Le entrega el envase atrayendo a Serena –Mi fortuna no equivale a bienes materiales sino el amor de mi vida.

Serena se ruboriza.

-Y él junto con mi bebé son mi baluarte. –Murmura feliz.

Los soldados comienzan a abordar el autobús en medio de un tenso silencio.

Seiya contempla a Haruka.

-Prométeme que no serás un héroe muerto –Suplica temblorosa.

-No seré héroe. –Acaricia su mejilla –Viviré para que me concedas esa cena. Solo comer –Repite solemne. –Tú, yo y nuestra pequeña.

Las últimas palabras hacen temblar a Haruka.

-Que Dios te acompañe y sus ángeles hagan un escudo que te proteja.

Inclinándose, Seiya besa sus labios suavemente, luego se dirige al vehículo abordándolo sin mirar atrás.

De hacerlo, correría el riesgo de abortar la misión…

.-

.-

* _ **Oshin**_ es una serie de televisión japonesa y tiene una duración de 297 episodios de 15 minutos cada uno. En Japón, el nivel de audiencia llegó a tener 62.9% de share en un episodio, siendo su promedio de 52.6%. Hasta hoy, Oshin se ha traducido a varios idiomas, incluyendo el árabe.


	18. Chapter 17

Seiya siente las manos sudorosas mientras conduce por las calles repletas de seres horrorosos que chillan y aúllan, frenándose y dándoles la espalda debido al fuerte olor que desprenden las hierbas aromáticas y los inciensos.

Jones se ríe de Kunzite cuando casi vomita al ver a una mujer arrastrar por el cordón umbilical lo que queda de su hijo.

-Hay personas en ese edificio –Kobayashi anuncia señalando a la derecha.

-¿Cuántos ves? –Pregunta Seiya vigilando el camino.

Kato levanta los auriculares observando la dirección donde señaló el otro.

-Cuatro adultos, cinco infantes y un lactante… Ahora veo dos infantes más y tres adultos se han sumado a los otros. Uno de ellos carga otro lactante.

-¿Total? –Jones pregunta impaciente.

-Dieciséis personas.

-Aquí caben treinta y dos. –Kobayashi observa los asientos.

-Seiya da vuelta en U, deteniéndose frente al edificio y volteando hacia sus acompañantes.

-Kato, dispararás dos granadas de humo a las seis y nueve en punto para mantener a los muertos a raya –Ordena. –Jones y Malachite serán nuestra defensa mientras Kobayashi rescata a los sobrevivientes.

Jones toma la sierra.

-Es hora de aventura. –Enciende la sierra eléctrica - A decapitar zombis.

Kunzite pone los ojos en blanco.

-Y ahora cantará: "Hora de aventura, llama a tus amigos…"

-"Vamos a tierras muy lejanas" –Termina Jones parándose frente a la puerta –"Mi vida, ábreme la puerta".

-Espero que se lo estés diciendo a Malachite –Seiya advierte.

-Descuida, baby. Conmigo tu virtud está a salvo –Jala la palanca abriendo la puerta…

Estrecho de Corea.

-¡Hombre al agua! –Grita el marinero desde la popa, señalando el mar.

Los cuatro pescadores coreanos corren hacia el otro hablando atropelladamente.

-Estamos pescando ilegalmente –indica el capitán.

-No podemos dejarlo morir –dice el más joven. –Saquémoslo y preguntémosle cómo llegó aquí.

-¿Y si es un muerto nadador? –Atemorizado pregunta el que está detrás de ellos.

Pero el que avistó al náufrago ya arrojó un salvavidas.

Escuchan un chillido acompañado de sonidos desagradables.

-¿Está enfermo? –Pregunta asustado el capitán.

-O furioso porque no nos apresuramos –Opina el otro.

-¡Tiburón! –Grita aterrado el cuarto hombre, señalando detrás del náufrago.

-Suban al tipo a bordo.

No ha terminado el capitán de hablar, cuando impactados ven como el náufrago nada veloz hacia el escualo, mordiéndolo en la nariz. Luego mete sus manos en las agallas, arrancándolas de tajo para después meter la cabeza por el orificio y morderlo repetidamente.

-¡Es un "muerto vivo"!

-Déjalo comer y cuando acabe lo atrapas con la red –Ordena el capitán –Ese muerto vale millones.

Corre a la cabina para dar aviso a la Guardia Costera…

Serena muestra a Haruka la ropita de bebé.

Mientras Imari juega con los artículos, Haruka suspira.

-¿Crees que están bien? –Pregunta de repente la rubia alta.

-Logramos llegar aquí desde la mitad de la isla de Honshū, con apenas una persona fallecida gracias a él –Entristece –Precisamente su hermano. Lo poco que hablé con él, me pareció agradable. Era reservado, responsable y centrado en su trabajo.

Haruka guarda silencio, uniendo esa información con la aportada por Seiya corroborando su versión. Luego estuvo el hecho que fue solo a buscar a Imari sin conocerla, tratándola con la confianza de un padre, pendiente de ella, prometiendo criarla.

Eso último le produce un enorme temor. Ella escudó su corazón para no ser herida nuevamente mientras gastaba su sueldo en detective privado y algunos personeros del gobierno para que ubicaran a su hija, teniendo que vender muchas de sus adquisiciones electrónicas para completar el monto mensual que le exigían.

Confiar nuevamente en un humano vivo o muerto no es sencillo. Reconoce que su felicidad en ese infierno se la brindó Seiya, pero… ¿Debería darle un voto de confianza?

Por su parte, Serena observa quedamente a Imari preguntándose si su bebé conocerá a Darien. O peor: ¿Saldrán con vida ella y su bebé de esa isla? ¿Qué encontrarán afuera?

Las interrogantes amenazan con hacerla perder los estribos y comenzar a gritar.

-¿Mío? –Imari señala un biberón.

-Al parecer a tu hija la seguían tratando con fórmula infantil –Serena comenta.

-Ese… -La madre evita maldecir al causante de su dolor delante de su hija – No quiero imaginar cómo la trató el tiempo que la alejó de mí.

-Deberías pedirle al doctor que le haga una revisión minuciosa.

-No quiero que nadie la toque.

-Ya la tienes contigo y tu pensamiento debe estar centrado en mantenerla a salvo. Y el sub- teniente ya…

-Deseo que Kou cumpla su promesa y me ayude a sacarla del país a salvo. –Comenta pensativa Haruka, observando la tripa de Serena -¿Vendrás con nosotros en caso de que encontremos una salida antes de que regrese tu marido?

-Estuve espiando los mensajes de la guarda costera y los barcos de guerra que nos bloquean, -Zafiro se reúne con Kenji y Darien – Hay malas noticias.

-¿Qué es lo nuevo? –Kenji que ya está harto de su presencia, pregunta impaciente.

-Corea del Norte se unió a la cacería de Tomoe y un barco pesquero que navegaba en el estrecho de Corea rescató a un náufrago que no era tal.

-Odio las adivinanzas. –Espeta el castrense.

Zafiro lanza una mirada significativa a Darien.

-Un caminante, o en su defecto, un muerto navegante –Especula su primo.

-Uno de los chicos que huyo con Tomoe. –Entrega la tableta a Kenji -El hijo de Furuhata. –señala la pantalla partida en dos con fotografías del antes y después del contagio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-El mismo que su padre: Andrew Furuhata. –Aspira una bocanada de aire, expulsándola lentamente –Los pesadores están detenidos en cuarentena.

-¿Y el muerto?

-Según la comunicación que intercepté, lo llevan a un portaviones norteamericano.

-Eso no augura nada bueno –Darien rasca su quijada.

-¿Crees que Tomoe esté muerto? –Kenji le pregunta a Zafiro.

-La lectura de su rastreador está desactivada, como si hubiera sido destruida. No muestra la característica energía cerebral de los zombis.

-Es un posible si –Murmura Darien.

-¿Qué otra salida nos queda? –Kenji regresa la tableta.

-Si encontraron un zombi en el mar, -Opina Darien- es posible que hayan otros buscando fuente de energía en vista de que se les agotó en Honsū y aquí peleamos para exterminarlos.

-¿Tienes algún conocimiento sobre si el virus afecta a los animales?

Zafiro les hace seas para que lo sigan. Los hombres van detrás de él entrando al laboratorio de informática transformado en un improvisado cuarto de comunicaciones. Los generadores para caso de sismos alimentan esa habitación, la enfermería y los refrigeradores. El resto de las dependencias se mantienen sin electricidad debiendo iluminar los largos pasillos con lámparas de aceite.

Dentro de la habitación se encuentran Setsuna, una civil y otros dos uniformados. La piloto se endereza.

-Hemos estado grabando las comunicaciones interceptadas hallando esto:

" _El escualo atacado por el infectado no ha mostrado actividad cerebral desde que fue atacado, sin embargo, el presidente ha ordenado que usen todo el conocimiento necesario para dar caza a todo ser infrahumano que se encuentre el mar y sea dominado sin dañar su cerebro"._

" _Los pescadores serán llevados a la sala de contención para estudiar la reacción fuerza del infectado cuando se alimente."_

-Son unos imbéciles –Espeta Kenji. –Van a infectar el mundo entero.

-Eso no es todo –Setsuna hace una seña a la civil, que aprieta un botón señala la pantalla del ordenador –Gracias al señor Black pudimos burlar la seguridad del laboratorio del portaviones y podemos ver lo que sucede en tiempo real. Lo que verán pasó hace pocos minutos:

Varios hombres vestidos de trajes protectores con máscaras, golpeando el cristal divisor mientras dos más disparan electricidad a lo que parece ser un adolescente vestido con harapos que atrapa con la boca por el cuello a otro que patea repetidamente en un esfuerzo por liberarse.

" _¡El infectado acaba de morder a uno de nuestros científicos!"_

-La electricidad eleva su nivel de energía haciéndolo más violento –Zafiro especifica viendo al individuo saltar sobre otro hombre mientras el que está en el suelo tiembla agonizante.

-Por lo que vi en el trayecto de huida, dispararles en la cabeza no los neutraliza. –Comenta Darien - El hermano de Kou disparó repetidamente a su atacante en la cabeza sin lograr acabarla.

-La vacuna fue creada con la intención de burlar el destino regresando a la vida y rejuvenecer células muertas. –Setsuna dice severa -La típica utopía de la eterna juventud se transforma en muerte temprana.

Todos observan cómo el caído se une al infectado y ataca a un huésped sano.

-Señor –Un uniformado llama a Kenji –Los infectados acaban de romper el vidrio de contención y abandonan la habitación –Muestra la pantalla –Esto es tiempo real.

-Acaba de iniciarse el fin del mundo –Sentencia el General escuchando los gritos y disparos…


End file.
